Mind Tricks
by Ambernot
Summary: When the Master finds Rose and her Doctor in the parallel world he wants to take everything he can from the half Doctor. Including the TARDIS the real Doctor gave them to grow, and Rose. With a little brainwashing soon Rose becomes the Masters companion and forgets completely about the Doctor. But the Master can not seem to find out what BADWOLF is. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Rose and her Doctor were walking around the parallel London holding hands. They normally were traveling space and time with their own TARDIS the real Doctor and Donna gave them to grow. Yet today they visited Rose's mum and Pete. After the visit they were felt like simply walking around not yet ready to return to the TARDIS or at least Rose was not.

"Come on, a new universe to explore and all you want to do is tour London." The Doctor complained.

Rose rolled her eyes "Ten more minutes," she replied.

The Doctor smiled and kissed her on the cheek. They continued walking along.

…

MASTER POV

He suddenly sat up; he was in a chair in some café. IT looked like twenty first century Earth but somehow different. There were zip lines in the air and few other differences.

How could he have gotten there? The last thing he remembered was dying, again. He looked down at his hands. Had he regenerated, no he felt the same. What happened? He remembered the Time-Lords returning and how he gave up what little life he had to make sure they never came back again. He should be dead.

The drums pounded. He was determined not to waste this life. He needed to take over, to have power, to make pain, and so much more.

He felt Time-Lord; it was weak but defiantly there. The Doctor was there he knew it but it was slightly different, not completely Time-Lord. It was very strange and he wanted to get a closer look but did not want to be seen. He decided to follow it.

After a few minutes he saw the Doctor holding hands with some blond female. The girl was human but the Doctor also seemed slightly human. How could the Doctor be both Time-Lord and human? The Master needed to know what the heck was going on. He defiantly could not go up and ask him so he needed to get to this blond companion.

He needed help. He saw a few large bikers and walked toward them. With a couple minutes and some hypnotizing he had them within his power. He told him his plan.

DOCTOR POV

The Doctor felt something strange. He could not explain it but it was not normal. He ignored it, he could look later and was perfectly happy holding Rose's hand. He may be slightly different but he loved Rose to death. Now he had her forever.

A huge boom caused them both to stop in their tracks. He knew that sound anywhere; a gun shot. He glanced a look at Rose who nodded. They both ran to the sound of the shot.

ROSE POV

As Rose ran slightly behind the Doctor, a man stepped in front of her. The man was blond and slightly handsome. He smiled at her then said" May I read the fortune of such a pretty lady?"

She began to protest but the man put his hands to her temples like she has seen the Doctor do many times. She tried to pull away but two huge men grabbed her both her arms and kept her in place.

"Doctor!" she screamed

"Oh, so you are his precious Rose. I have heard wonders about." He said

MASTER POV

He scanned her memories. "So this is a copy of the Doctor. Proves how much he cares for you."

"Let go of me. Doctor!" the blond girl, Rose was her name, screamed. She struggled but it was no use ageist his newly found body guards. He continued to scan her memories.

Soon he knew almost everything about her and a few other helpful things. He found out that they were in a parallel world, a TARDIS was near, and that she meant the world to the Doctor.

She could be very helpful to the Master. He could use her in many ways. Including a way to break the copy of the Doctor. It may not be exactly the Doctor but it would have to do for now.

"I am the Master by the way but do not worry. I am sure you will know me well enough soon. Or at least you will think you do."

ROSE POV

What was he planning to do to her? She felt him in her mind; he seemed to be able to play with minds as the Doctor could. The Doctor only ever did it for good, but could someone else do it for another reason?

She struggled but could not get out of the two men's grip. Wait, why was she struggling; the Master only wanted to help and was the good guy. She should just let him do what he needed to do. She relaxed. Everything was going to be fine; he was going to protect her. She realized that the thoughts were not her own. He was making her think these things. She began struggling again.

"You are quite clever." He told her sweetly "but you do not need to worry about anything."

She tried to fight whatever he was putting into her mind, but it was so strong. The things he put were so sweet, so nice, and so comforting. She could not help but to begin to trust him even though she knew she shouldn't. He could not really be all that bad. Soon she knew that she was completely under his influence but she was happy about it. She knew in his hands she would be safe.

DOCTOR POV

He heard Rose screaming his name. She sounded scared, and not much scared her. Forgetting the gun shot he ran to the sound of her voice. When he got there he saw something imposable. He saw the Master, alive, doing something to Roses mind. Two men held her in place. She looked dazed and had a thin smile across her lips.

"Rose!' he called and tried to run to her, but another two men caught him in place. One held a gun to his head.

The Master turned and saw the Doctor. He grinned wickedly at the Doctor. Rose then collapsed into the Masters arms. He gave her unconscious body to one of the men. The Doctor watched as the Master pulled the key of her neck and handed it to the man.

"Go to Hopper Street Park. In the middle of the playground you will find a large yellow slide but it is not a slide. If you touch the latter you will realize there is a door. Use the key to open it and enter it. You will leave the key and the girl in the room then leave. Then you will walk away and forget you ever met me." The Master told them.

"NO!" the Doctor screamed but the men simply nodded and carried her away.

The Master turned and walked toward the Doctor. "I have to admit" The Master said" I am slightly disappointed. That was wayyyyyyyyy to easy but I guess that's what I can expect from hybrid. I mean half human that's a new low even for you."

"What did you do to her" The Doctor yelled. He heard the man click the gun.

The Master laughed" I would be careful if I were you. My friends here are not too nice."

"What did you do to her" The Doctor repeated looking straight into the Master's eyes.

"Oh Rose, sweet girl. I can see why you like her. Anyway I simply just calmed her down for now; she put up quite a fight for an ape. You taught her well." The Master replied "I hope you won't mind if I stole her and make her my own."

"She would never-"

"What do you think I mean by steal." The Master interrupted "It's not like I am going to go up and simply ask her."

"Then what are you planning to do to her" The Doctor asked. He would protect Rose with his life.

"First of all I am going to make her forget you completely. I am going to make you mean nothing to her." The Master said"But that's not really enough is it. So just to break you even more I am going to take your place in her mind. I will be her hero, and she will trust me completely. She will be MY loyal companion."

The Doctor felt anger swelling up and tears forming in the corners of his eyes. After all they went through, he was losing her again. He fought ageist the men but that just caused them to dig the gun point into his head.

"Oh don't worry Hybrid. I will take good care of her." The Master said as he stared to walk away. "Do it boys"

The men hit the Doctor in the head with the gun and everything went black.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

_Hi guys. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will try to update often. I love reviews. Sorry I switch point of view a lot I like to tell what everyone is thinking. This is going to be a short chapter._

…_..._

**CHAPTER 2**

The Master walked to his new TARDIS. At least this one had a working Caelian circuit, he was getting sick of the blue box. The ship felt so new and immature. This was good; it would make the TARDIS not to loyal to the Doctor. Hopefully she would learn to trust the Master enough to let him fly her.

He saw Rose on the ground. He walked up to her and knelt down. She was still out cold. He needed to make her his before she woke up. He put his hands on her temples. This should be easy, he already made her mind trust him. He began to work.

He started by taking every single memory of the Doctor and erasing it. Surprisingly she put up a good fight; she had a very strong mind for an ape. He would have to change that. He worked for a few minutes in tell he was sure that every single memory, feeling, and thought of the Doctor was gone.

Next came the hard part. He had to input memories of himself into her mind, to make himself her hero. He gave her memories of going to far and distant places together, of him saving her, and them having so much fun together. He decided to make himself her best friend instead of lover. The last time he was someone's lover was Lucy and that certainly did not end well. He made himself the one she trusted the most , the one who would always save her, and he made her his companion.

When he finished he carried her to a bedroom. Then he walked through the TARDIS and got rid of any evidence the Doctor existed. He got rid of any pictures, clothes, and even deleted the bedroom he shared with Rose. It was if the Doctor never was even there.

He then took a while and cleaned himself up. He chose a new outfit in the TARDIS wardrobe and put it on. He tried to look as normal as possible. All he could do now was wait for Rose to wake up. To pass the time he started to play with the control panel getting used to the controls and to get it to trust him.

Soon Rose walked into the control room. She looked slightly pale but that could only be expected from a major mind change. She smiled at him.

She looked at him with complete trust. To her he was the good guy, the hero. She thought that he would do anything to save her. But He would have to be careful, if the Doctor was able to find her now he might be able to spark memories. The Master would have to travel with her for awhile to make the connection with himself in her mind stronger. He had to keep her away from the Doctor for as long as it took to make her completely his. Only then he would decide what to do with her


	3. Chapter 3

_Sup….. I would like to say hi to all my followers, all seven of you! I thinks that's quite a bit for only having the story up for three days. I love you all and will try to update lately every few days. Ok I know I hate reading these author notes as much as you do so I will just start up with the story already. Oh one more thing. I absolutely love reviews!_

…_..._

CHAPTER 3

MASTER POV

The Master spent a few months traveling and making some real memories with Rose. He had to admit he did not hate it as much as he thought he would; actually he kind of enjoyed it. Rose was very intelligent for her kind and was not to bad of person to hang around. She was kind to him and could make him laugh a lot; and not for pure ape stupidly like most her kind did. She was very caring and brave. He was growing quite fond of his little ape.

He made sure he stayed far from the time when he took Rose. He knew the Doctor did not have a TARDIS, but he has time traveled without one before; so the Master tried to stay away from Earth to. A few times Rose had asked about going to visit her family more then once but luckily the Master was able to distract her from pushing any more. The Master did not want to lose Rose as Doctor did.

ROSE POV

They walked into the TARDIS hand and hand. The Master had taken her to the planet of Limerate. They explored beautiful beaches and had eaten their food out of shells. It was a fun experience and they had a great time.

She was happy traveling. Yet something in the back of her mind told her that something was not right.

She had not idea what was . Everything was perfect; she was with the Master, they were traveling anywhere in time and space, and they were at home in the TARDIS. But she still could not shake the feeling that something was so wrong.

"So what do you think Honey. Was that a good date?" The Master asked in a cheeky voice.

She rolled her eyes. He was constantly flirting with her. She never thought of him in a romantic way and mainly just ignored it. He was her best friend. It was odd even consider him like that; like making out with her older brother or something. The thought made her sick.

She watched as the Master began fiddling with the controls. She saw a man to right. He was in a leather jacket and was telling her to live a fantastic life. How could he send her home like that, how could he just expect her to leave him like that. Her heart was broken.

The next thing she knew was that the Master was saying her name and snapping his fingers in front of her face. She looked around and the man was gone. Could she just have imagined it? It felt so real and she could feel tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok" He asked

She just through her arms around him and sobbed into his chest and he whispered comforting words into her ear. She knew he would always be there for her. He would always protect her. No question about it.

Who was the man she saw? She saw him in dreams before but she could never remember his name. She wanted to tell the Master about him but something in her mind told her it was a very bad idea for some reason.

MASTER POV

He held her close as she cried. Something happened to her, she dazed out for about thirty seconds. She luckily still trusted him and that was good but he was worried she would strart to remember something. He could not let that happen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Who happy for the new chapter! Shout out to Niki Blogwater who rocks completely. I love all you guys. Again I would just like to say that I am happy you are reading my story, hope you enjoy it, blah blah blah. I know you just want to start reading so I will just shut up and let you read. BUT REMEMBER I LOVE REVIEWS!_

…_..._

_ ._**CHAPTURE THREE**

ROSE POV

She just stood in the Masters arms for a few minutes trying to calm herself down. The Master said nothing but held her tight. She took several deep breaths. She needed to figure what the heck was that. She could not get the mans face out of her mind. She knew the face but for some reason it was just not clicking.

"BADWOLF" a voice whispered in her ear. It defiantly was not the Master but who else could it be? She trusted the voice but had no idea who it was.

She pulled away from the Master. He smiled and stroked the tears from one of her eyes with his thumb. She relaxed a little knowing that he was there for her.

"What's Bad wolf?" she asked him.

"Umm… I think it's a kind Earth fairy tale." he responded as he curled his finger around a lock of her hair.

No, it's more then that, so much more then that. She knew that with all her heart. It was something, something, she could not explain what it was. It was important, but what exactly was it?

MASTER POV

She was starring off into space again. It was connected to the words bad wolf some how. He needed get her attention back to him. No he needed to know exactly what she was thinking. If it was anything that could help her get her memory he would erase completely. No way he was letting to simple words steal what was his.

He raised his hands to her head. She blinked and started to pull away but he held her tight. "It's ok. Just checking something" he purred. She held still as he began to work. He smiled remembering the last time he did this. She fought him so hard before but now she just stood and trusted him enough to let him do anything.

"What are you looking for." she questioned

He looked at her thoughts. With his hands on her temples he had complete access to her mind and could read her thoughts. She wondered why he was looking at her mind She was scared that there might be something wrong with her or that he was worried that she had some secret that she was keeping at her. She thought that he was mad at her.

He did not reply but began to search her thoughts and memories for anything on bad wolf. He found nothing not even on the conversation they just had on it. No memories, feeling, or anything. It was very strange but he could not keep her like this much longer to search anymore. She knew she was in her mind and would get even more worried about what he was doing. He would have to look again later when she was asleep her something.

He pulled back. "Everything is just dandy." he reassured her.

"What about the man I saw." she asked

He never saw anything about a man. Now that he thought of it, he could not find what she saw when she spaced out. Another thing that should have been there yet was not. He wanted desperately to find out what it was.

He could do more research on the two words later. Now he needed to move on and act as if it was nothing. He did not want her to focus to much on it. Maybe while she slept he could up a defense system in her mind to make sure she did not space out again.

He went though the rest of the day as if it had never happened. Rose seemed to do the same. He waited hours for her to finally go to her room to bed. After he was sure she would be asleep he creped into her bedroom. He walked over to her bed and put his hands back up to her temples.

Again he found nothing about bad wolf. He also could not find anything about what happened to her mind when she spaced out. It was if something was blocking it. Rose completely trusted him in both her conscious and subconscious. All he could do was make sure she would never have her mind do it again. He put up a shield and her mind and whenever it tried to happen she would mutter the word cinnamon without realizing it. That way he would know when it was happening. The shield would pull her out.

It was actually quite amazing that a part of her mind was actually fighting after all he to her. He literally brain washed her completely. He could not even find the part that was fighting. It was almost impossible, she was simply an ape and should not be able to do that.

It could be something the Doctor did to her. Or many other options. He did everything he could possibly do to make her stop fighting. Whatever it was he was sure it was completely gone by the time he finished. No chance she could resist now.

He finished with Rose and pulled back. Rose had made a special place in his hearts and he really wanted to keep her. It was the first real relationship he ever had with anyone. He was her hero and he desperately wanted to keep it that way. Even if that meant manipulating her even more.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey people! I was not planning on doing to Doctor so soon but I got a request in the reviews to do it so am I going to. This is going to be a pretty short chapter. Remember review and I will love you forever!_

…_..._

**CHAPTURE FIVE**

Doctor Pov

He played with his vortex manipulator trying desperately to find a signal. After the Master disappeared with Rose, the Doctor has been working constantly to find them. He was able to talk Pete and Torchwood into giving him the manipulator. He was also able to get the manipulator to give signals whenever time travel was near. It was a long shot but it was his only chance of finding Rose.

It has been about two weeks since the Master took Rose. Every second the Doctor got more and more worried about Rose. If Rose trusted the Master then she would almost certainly get hurt. If she was to get the Master mad, he did not even want to think about what the Master could do to her.

Lucy, the Master wife, suffered more then anyone during the year that never was. The Master had hurt Lucy in so many ways. The doctor worried if he did not find Rose soon the Master would do the same to her.

The problem was that even if he could find Rose, she would have no idea who he was. She would not have any idea all they went through. He would just be some random face. He would have to find a way for her to trust him.

Every day he wondered where she was. He wondered if she was ok. He had to find her where ever she was. He once thought he lost her forever and he never wanted to feel that again. He knew he would eventually find her, no matter how long it took him.

…...


	6. Chapter 6

_I know, I know, the last chapter was really really short. I did not know what to write much on the Doctors point of view. I just want to clear one thing up while I have your attention. I AM NOT SHIPPING THE MASTER AND ROSE. As much as the Master flirts, it means nothing. He only does it to boast to himself about Rose belonging to him. He may get close to her, but NOT in a romantic way._

…_..._

**CHAPTURE SIX**

Rose POV

She found herself pounding at a wall. Tears streamed down her face. He was gone, he was gone forever and she would never see him again. She loved him so much. It was so unfair after all they went though for it to end like this.

Next thing she knew she was on a beach. A man with brown hair and a panstripe suit was a few feet away.

" And if its my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler…." he said then disappeared.

No, no why. Her heart was broken into a million pieces. He never even finished saying the words she has been longing to hear for such a long time. It was over, all they had went through and it was completely over.

She sat up crying in her bed. She was shaking hard and she was gripping the sheets so hard that her knuckles were white. It was just a dream yet it felt so completely real.

The man, who ever he was, was so important to her. She was sure she had met him somewhere, but could never remember ever seeing him. She felt like she desperately wanted to run into his arms and never let go. She knew it was silly, the man could not even be real, but she felt such a strong connection to him.

She got out of bed and tried to forget her dream. She took a shower and got dressed. She walked into the control room to find the Master with a face in his hands.

"Shut up." he muttered

"Hey are you ok?" she asked as she walked up to him

He jumped. "Yea, I am fine. Just a headache."

She was going to push more but the Master kept on jabbering.

"Today we could go Saturn. You would love it. Or….. I know Barcelona." he grinned

MASTER POV

"What's so funny" she asked him

The Doctor never got a chance to take her to Barcelona. Now the Master could take her and they would have a great time. I would be yet another victory over the Doctor. The Master wins.

"Nothing babe." he replied

She made a face. "Don't call me babe."

He laughed. "Whatever you say Rosie Posey."

He started to fly the TARDIS. It took a minute but eventually he landed in Barcelona. He offered her his arm and she took it. They walked out of the doors onto the planet.

ROSE POV

She looked around at her surroundings. They landed into some kind of large city. The buildings were so tall that she could not even see the top of them. There were many different kinds of aliens everywhere. She tried to recognize any. She saw something that looked kind of like a Sliven but she was not sure if it was one or not.

"I want coffee. You want coffee" the Master asked then lead her to what looked like some kind of coffee stand.

A teenage looking greeted them. She looked almost human except her eyes were bright pink and her hair was dark green. She actually looked pretty normal compared to some of the aliens on the planet.

"What can I get you?" she asked in a overly bubbly voice.

"Two of your most expensive drinks." the Master said. "And we really don't have to pay."

Rose rolled her eyes. As if that was going to work, but she watch in astonishment as the girl agreed.

"Yea, of coarse." the girl replied in a slightly dazed voice and handed over two cups.

The Master grinned and grabbed the cups. "Thank you." Then he began to walk away. Rose starred at the girl for a moment but then followed the Master.

It was odd how people always seemed to agree with him. Now that she thought about it, she has never seen one person besides herself disagree with him. Everyone seemed to just do what he said. Could the Master somehow be taking doing something to people. No, he was the good guy and would never do anything like that.

She walked up to him and he handed her a cup. "How did you do that. Everyone just does what you say with out asking any questions." she said

MASTER POV

Oh she was clever. All the time with the Doctor and she must have picked up on a few things.

"They do not." he replied in his most hypnotic voice.

"Yea they do. Like all the time." she said.

He could not help but smile at that. He hypnotics never seemed to work on her. Her mind was stronger then simple hypnotizing. Even with the brainwashing she knew something about the Master was not right. The best part was that she trusted him enough to confront him about. She was definitely the Masters clever companion.

"Yea Rose. I just have some Time-Lord power over their minds and I plan to take over the entire universe. He laughed and took a drink of his coffee. It tasted like dirt. Great he got Rose suspious over a cup cheap coffee.

He heard gunshots and people screaming. The drums told him to go and see, to raise havoc. Screams met that people were scared, and when people were scared they were easy to control. He could take over the entire planet with in hours.

No, that would show Rose who he really was. On the other hand, he could try to get Rose to help him. If he could make her forget the Doctor and think she had known the Master for years then he could almost definitely want her to join him. She would make quite a wonderful queen.

"Lets go see if we can help" she said with her voice full of worry. She tried to full the Master toward the sound of the shots but he stayed where he was.

He could never change her like that. She was such a good person. All the brainwashing in the world could change her good heart. Some of it was probably an old habit from the Doctor and she did not even know it.

Ignoring the drums and resisting what it told him to do, he knew he would have to leave.

"Rose" he said "I want to go back to the TARDIS right now."

"What? We can not just go back. We need to help." She demanded.

Great, now he was both fighting Rose and the drums. Sometimes he could resist the drums but now they were getting louder every second. He had to leave or he might lose it. He could not tell Rose, she would never understand.

"Rose. We are leaving" he said in his most hypnotic voice.

"We are staying" she argued.

The drums were almost getting unbearable. How bad he wanted to cause trouble. So what if Rose found out who he really was? She was only human, why should he care?

"No, no, no" said as he raised his pounding head. He had no idea how long he could keep himself in check.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked, all of the anger in her voice gone.

He took her hand. "Can we go now, Please" he begged.

She glanced over her shoulder to the sound of the shots then nodded. "Fine, whatever. Lets just get you out of here."

…...

They walked back into the TARDIS

MASTER POV

"Are you sure you are ok." Rose asked him again.

"Yea, it's just a headache." the Master replied. He leaned ageist the control panel and forced a smile.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just stand there and look pretty." he joked

She rolled her eyes. "You sir, are going to get yourself slapped" she threatened.

"I would like to see you try Doll Face." he replied

"It's like you have a death wish." she said" I warn you mister….."

The rest of her words were drained out by the drums. All he could hear now were the four beats over and over again. The was no denying it was going to loose control. Part of him wanted to lose control. He was getting sick of playing good guy for so long.

He looked at Rose. No, he was not going to lose it. Not in front of Rose. She trusted him so much and he did not want to lose that. If he was going to stay with Rose then he needed to learn to control himself.

"So Rosie Posey. Where to now?" he asked trying to distract himself.

"Bed" she yawned. " I have exhausted."

"Stupid basic human needs. Always ruining the fun." he complained

She laughed "Shut up." and walked to her bed room.

"Night, night Sweet Pea." he called.


	7. Chapter 7

_Who wants to see some Master Doctor action. Maybe some Doctor Rose later on. If your happy and you know it clap your hands. If you want to see the Master get punched in future episodes get me 10 reviews. Seriously people you know how much I love reviews. I know some of you guys are seriously hating the Master right now and really want him to get punched. Give me 10 reviews and you will get it._

_Come on people I am making a deal here. PLEASE Review_

…_..._

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

**MASTER POV**

The temptation was to great. Rose was asleep and he could not resist not to go and investigate the gun sound he heard. He could be back with in a few hours and she would never go. It could not hurt to go play bad guy for awhile.

By the time he got there everything seemed to settle down. He heard a few rumors of a man saving the day the last minute. He was here. No other person could of left such a mark in such a little time. He came and saved the day. The Doctor was somehow here.

He heard someone approached him from the behind. " Were is she" a familiar voice asked.

The Master turned around and faced the Doctor. "Asleep. Our adventures seem to really tire her out." He said with a grin. "But the real question is how the heck did you get here. And please make it quick, I have things to do."

**Doctor POV**

He finally got a signal of the TARDIS. He was able to use the vortex manipulator to follow the Master to this planet. He saw the Master and Rose earlier but knew it was unwise to approach them like that. What he really wanted to do was get to Rose alone, but getting to the Master would have to do.

"I have my ways." he replied. Not the smartest move to tell the Master what the Doctor had.

The Master rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever."

The Doctor took a deep breath "Look, I will give you anything you want. Just give me back Rose." he begged. "Please."

The Master raised an eyebrow. "No thanks. I have everything I want. I have my own ship, a loyal companion, and I got to break your hearts. Oops my mistake I mean heart" He laughed

The Doctor swallowed his anger. The worst thing he could do right now was show The Master how much he had hurt him. His heart may be broken and he lost his love once again but he needed to stay strong. For her.

"You know you should just leave." The Master said "It's pointless for you even to try. You mean nothing to her anymore."

"She knows me in her heart." the Doctor demanded.

"Oh sappy sappy. You should write poetry." the Master replied. "Anyway I am her best friend. You are just some random face."

"You may of taken her memory; but she is smart enough to figure out that something is wrong. She stronger then some mind trick." The Doctor said

**Master POV**

Watching the Doctor struggle was fun. He could literally see the break in the Hybrids eyes.

"Just accept it. She is mine now and you are never getting her back. What are you going to tell her?" the Master said. "Oh Rose, the one person in the world you trust the most in the world is a evil manic and I, a complete stranger, am the one who truly loves you." he laughed. " She would think you were crazy."

He watched as the Doctor gave a small smile. " If you are so sure, then why don't bring her here to prove it."

The Master rolled his eyes. " I may be insane but I am not stupid" They heard more gun shots. "Looks like can't even finish saving everyone but what can you expect from a hybrid. So what are you going to do?" he asked " Are you going to go after me or are you going to play hero? Lets see how much of the Doctor is left in you."

**Doctor POV**

He had to save Rose, no he had to save the others. She was not in imitate danger right the second and the other people needed help. She would have wanted him to save the others first. As much as he missed Rose, he could not leave the people to die. He thought he got the problem with the Sultarens about an hour ago.

"This is not over." the Doctor called as the Master walked away.

"Yes it is." the Master yelled.

The Doctor looked back at the Master one last time then ran to the sound of the guns. He made a promise to himself then that he would eventually get her back and he would never let her go again.

**Master POV**

The Master laughed to himself as he began to fly the TARDIS off of Barcelona. The Hybrid was just as weak as the Doctor. He had a perfect chance to beat the Master but decided to save people instead. That was the thing about the Doctor who put random people in front in his own needs.

The worst part about it that the people around him tended to do the same exact thing. They wanted to risk their lives to impress him and most got themselves killed in doing so. The Master had seen Rose's memories and had known that she had done it for the Doctor countless times.

He would never let Rose do that, let alone expect her to like the Doctor did. Now that he thought of it, he saved Rose from herself. She would have been dead in no time if she stayed with the Doctor. The Master felt slightly responsible for Rose and he wanted to keep him safe.

When he wiped Rose's memory he left the Doctor a blank spot in her mind. The Master now realized that he could feel the void he left. What if Rose was afraid of the Doctor? What if his face was the thing that frightened her the most?

That way if the Doctor was to get to her, she would not trust a word he said. She would have to expect the Master to save her from the evil Doctor who only ever wanted to hurt her and everyone she loved. It certainly would fun to watch.

He once again walked to Rose's bedroom. He went up and put his hands on her temples. He started out by making himself the most important person in her life. The one who would always save her, her protector. She already mostly thought of him like that but it could not hurt to make it stronger.

He next took the Doctor and made him the more terrifying then the daleks, cyber man, and all the deadly aliens combined in her mind. He was the one most horrific being she had ever encountered. She knew that he would love to break her into a millions pieces.

When he finished he pulled away. She was so much safer in the hands of the Master. He would protect her unlike the Doctor ever did. She was better off in his hands, for the first time ever he was doing the right thing.

DRUMS

Then again he could do anything to her right now. Make her in his perfect image. He put his hand back to her temple then pulled away quickly when he realized what he was doing. He was so close to hurting her and never wanted to be that close to doing it again.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Hey guys. Nothing new, except this chapter. Hahaha. joke anyone anyone? Never mind. Ok I will shut up and start writing. _

…_..._

**CHAPTURE 8**

ROSE POV

She had nightmares of the Doctor all night. He would reach out and call her name. He would put her in to some daze and she could not help but walk toward him. She could hear the Master yelling at her but she could not fight the Doctor. It was if the Doctor was forcing her to trust him. As soon as she walked into his arms he would slowly strangle her. Then the dream would start over again.

She woke up sweating. It was odd. A few days ago she could of swore she had no idea who the Doctor was, but how could that be? He had been trying to kill the Master and her for years. How could she forget him. Plus in the dreams it was as if she cared for the Doctor. How could she ever think that of him.

She shook off the dream and got ready for the day. She walked into the control room to find the Master asleep in the chair next to the control panel. She smiled; she never seen the Master sleep before and was not even sure if he could sleep.

She did not want to wake him so she began to walk away but turned when she heard his voice.

"Hello My Dear." he said in a groggy voice as he rubbed his eyes.

"I did not mean to wake you" she told him

"You are the reason I get up every day." he replied and winked the stood up." I want breakfast. I am thinking dinner in the 50s."

She watched as he began toying with the controls. Then she looked up and could of swore she saw the words "BADWOLF" flash on the monitor. She was about to say something to the Master but then the TARDIS began to shake hard. They both fell to the ground.

The shaking continued for about two more minutes before it finally stopped. Rose got up and offered the Master, who was still on the ground, her hand. He looked up at her.

"Hey I supposed to help you up." he said as he took her hand and got up.

"Where are we?" she asked

"Only one way to find out, Babe." he said as they walked out of the doors.

"Go ahead and call me Babe one more time and see what happens." she threatened

MASTER POV

He really could not help himself with what he did next. He bent down and brushed his lips ageist her lips for a second and then pulled back.

"Babe."

_I hope you guys hope how much it hurt me to write that. GROSS. Just proves how much I love you guys._

It was not because he thought of her in a romantic way at all. She was the closest thing to a friend he had since he went insane. More then a friend, but defiantly not a lover. The only reason he kissed her was for his own amusement. To watch her face in shock. Plus it was a way to brag about her being totally his and not the Doctor.

ROSE POV

She could not believe that he just did that. For a moment she just stood in shock and then punched him in the face hard.

"Ok I kind of deserved that." He replied

"What the heck was that!" she screamed in his face.

He laughed" Sorry I could not resist, but if it makes you feel better your not really my type anyway." He slipped his hand into hers "Now I say we just forget that ever happened and go get food."

Yep, she was going to pretend that never happened. She made a face. It was like kissing her older brother.

They walked for about a mile and found a old trucker restaurant. As they opened the doors a young waitress carrying a pitcher of punch bumped into them and the punch went flying. The juice drenched Rose but only got a part of the Masters sleeve.

"Just great." Rose said as she wiped the punch out of her eyes.

"I am so sorry." the waitress stuttered

"It's fine. Do you have a Lou where I can wash up? She asked

The waitress lead to her to the Lou. She went in and began to clean herself off.

MASTER POV

He would normally punish such ape stupidly but today he was in a pretty good mood. The ape was lucky; if he was in a bad mood then Rose or no Rose he would most likely find a way to kill the puny ape and just simply tell Rose some random murder did it. Maybe say he tried to save her but there was nothing he could do. The thought made him smile

He then sat down in some random booth and started to look at the menu.

JACK POV

He wanted a burger. He spend all night with his team hunting a whevel, got killed about three times, and now he wanted a burger. He was happy when he finally pasted a old fashion trucker dinner.

As soon as he walked into the doors he found one of the people he thought he would never see again. He pulled out a gun with in seconds.

He watched as the Master, alive, turned to see Jack. His eyes widened

"You" he said as he stood up

…_...dun dun dun. I wanted to be extra mean today so I gave both a gross kiss and a cliff_hanger. No one gave reviews except Cumberbtch. Yes I spelled your name wrong. I really don't want bad words on my story. But thank you for the review. You were the ONLY one. Not even Niki Bogwater ,who still rocks, has not reviewed lately. Am I doing something wrong guys. Please tell me


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok I should get this new chapter up before someone kills me. I understand your hate, the cliff hanger was a little mean. Of coarse by a little I mean A LOT. *evil laughter* Anyway hope you enjoy and please review. Oh and sorry for jumping point of view a lot. I want you to see inside everyone's head._

…_..._

_**CHAPTER 9**_

ROSE POV

After a few minutes she had finally got herself sort of cleaned up. Her hair was still thick with juice but at least she felt slightly pink.

"Look at you all pink and yellow" a voice rang in her ears and she tried to ignore it.

She walked back into the room to find a man pointing a gun at the Master. She could of sworn she had seen his face before but she had not idea who he was.

What should she do? She gave little thought about that before her instincts kicked in. She ran between the man and the Master. She faced the man.

"Lets just calm down" she said.

JACK POV

He was so shocked that he dropped his gun. Last he heard the Doctor dropped her off in the parallel world with the other Doctor. She should not be here.

"Rose?" he asked

She looked slightly confused "How do you now my name." she said while taking a step back.

Why did she not know him? He would of thought about it more but then he realized who was standing behind her. He pulled out another gun and tried to point it at the Master but Rose was in the way. "Rose, move." he said.

She gave him a hard look "Not a chance" she replied.

ROSE POV

This man just expected her to get out of the way and while he shot her best friend. Besides how did he know her? He clearly did not want to hurt her or other wise he would have not told her to move.

"Get away from him. You have no idea how dangerous he is." The man told her.

She almost laughed out loud. The Master dangerous? How could anyone think such a thing a thing? The Master was a hero and had saved so many lives. The thought of anyone thinking differently was down right funny.

" I think you have the wrong person." she said.

"I would recognize the man who killed me over and over again." he replied.

"You don't look dead to me." she said taking another step back.

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." he told her

Ok, this man was probably mental. Plus he had a gun. The two together were never good. She needed to find a way to calm this man down before someone got hurt.

"Please. I really have no idea what you are talking about." she told him "Put the gun down and we can talk."

The man looked her straight in the eye. "Rose it's me. Jack." he said

She had no idea what to say and only gave him a blank look in return.

She took yet another step back and bumped into the Master. She turned her head to face him for a second before returning her gaze to the man, Jack. She felt the Masters hand slip into her.

Jack seemed to notice to. He stared at them for a second then yelled "You *insert swear word here.* What did you do to her! I swear I will rip both your hearts out."

"Excuse me?" she started but the Master stepped in front of her and pushed her back keeping a hold of her hand.

"Jack. I see we meet again." the Master calmly said

Wait, the Master knew Jack? And what did Jack quite mean by "what did you do to her." Was he talking about her? What could the Master possibly done to her?

"What did you do to Rose?" Jack snapped

JACK POV

He watched as the Master gave one of his wicked smiles. Jack debated if he should kill him on the spot or not. It was very tempting especially since he was pretty sure that *insert swear word here* did something to Rose.

"How do you know who I am?" Rose asked him

He shook his head. "Rose do you have any idea who this man is."

He watched in horror as the Master slipped his arm around Rose. "Of course she knows who I am. She has been my companion for years."

He heard cop sirens and watched as cops cars pull up outside. That's what he got for pulling up a gun in public. He almost kicked himself for stupidity.

The cops ran in. "Drop the gun." one barked pointing his gun at Jack.

"My friend and I just went out for a bite to eat. Then this man threatened to shoot us." The Master told the cops as he pulled Rose a little closer to himself.

Jack desperately wished Rose would fight, pull away, or at least uncomfortable. Yet Jack watched in horror as Rose simply leaned into him also. Oh yea, he was defiantly going to kill the Master now. Sadly first he needed to deal with the cops. He pulled out his ID.

"Captain Jack Harkness" he said as he showed them his ID. "This man has committed many crimes and need to be brought in for questioning."

The Master was fast to reply. "If that was true then why are you pointing your gun at a unarmed man. Plus if the ID is clearly a fake."

"Your right." the cop said in a dazed voice.

Yea, he really hated the Masters hypnotic voice sometimes. It made turning people against him extremely hard.

"Rose, where's the Doctor?" he asked her gently.

ROSE POV

"You work with the Doctor.?" she asked in return

He smiled a her. "Yea, do you remember the Doctor?."

If he worked for the Doctor that meant that he was not good news. She could not believe one word he said. Yet she did need to know what he was talking about. If she played along then she just might be able to get him to talk.

She pulled away from the Master and stepped toward Jack.

"Rose, the Master did something to you. Why else would you not recognize me even after all we been through." he told her.

"What could he of done to me." she asked

"I don't know Rose, but I have seen him brainwash people before." he replied. "You need to move away from him."

She did not trust him at all. If he was working for the Doctor that means he would lie. Try to get her to get away from the Master, the only one who would save her. She needed to play along to see what he was planning.

"Ok, so lets say I believe you. Why would….." she was interrupted by the Master who pulled her back harshly.

"Do you normally let your suspects just talk. Take him away before he hurts anyone else." the Master snapped.

She watched as one cop snuck up behind jack and grabbed him from the behind. Jacks gun fell to the floor. He struggled ageist them.

"Rose, please." he said looking straight into her eyes.

A small part of her wanted to help him, but the Master kept a good grip on her arm. She let the cops pull him out the door.

The next thing she knew the Master had pulled her into a hug throwing his arms around her. She leaned her head onto his chest and listened to his hearts. She relaxed a little.

MASTER POV

"The man." he said " he has this ability. The more you talk to him the more you believe him."

He desperately wanted to make up for any memories or feelings Jack had brought her. That meant he would have to lie through his teeth.

She looked up at him "I did not believe a word he said. I just wanted to see if I could figure out what he was planning so I played along."

He smiled. Yet another reason that Rose was his fantastic companion. She was defiantly clever. Much more clever the Lucy ever was.

"Do you not think I can handle problems on my own." she asked as she pulled away.

"No cutie. I just did not want him to work on mind control on you." he told her as he stroked her cheek. "Lets go back to the TARDIS."

As they walked back he could not wipe the grin off his face. If they have met Jack that means that they have crossed universes. The exact thing that kept the Doctor and Rose separated in the first place. Now they had just crossed them easily.

As soon as they walked into the TARDIS and closed the doors the ship began shaking again. They fell to the ground. When he got up he checked the monitors. It looked like they were back in the one they started in. This was odd and he needed to figure out what the heck was going on.


	10. Chapter 10

_New chapter on a new computer. Plus it's my tenth chapter. double digigts baby! I would like to thank all my wonderfull readers. The Master is up to some pretty messed up stuff. By the way I do not have a spell checker yet so please forgive my sucky spelling. Review if love me._

_..._

**CHAPTER 10**

Two weeks later.

ROSE POV

Rose and the Master walked into the doors of the TARDIS; the Master half carring Rose. She had one arm around his neck, and was holding onto his arm with the other. As they walked she tried desperately to keep her weight of her left ancle.

The Master had landed them in the middle fo an war. Rose saw a child being shot at and was able to push the child out of the way in time. Luckily Rose did not get shot but she did land hard on her left ancle and sprained it.

She did not really care she got hurt, she was just happy the kid was ok. Plus she could of gotten something much worse then a sprained ancle. It was well worth a kids life.

The Master helped her into a chair in the control room. She winced as she leaned down hard on her ancle. Fire like pain shot up her leg. She bit her tounge to keep her self from crying out in pain.

"Anything I can do for you?" the Master asked her as he rubbed her on the back.

"Not really" she replied and smiled up at him

MASTER POV

He had gone and let go get herself hurt. When he took her for his own he never relized how much how much work she was going to be. He never really thought about how fragile she was. With Lucy he never cared about her safey but with Rose it was different. He could not help but slight feel responsible for her.

She was allways wanting to help others no matter the risk. She wold die for others if she needed to. It was a nasty habit she picked up from the Doctor. It was one thing having a good heart but another thing getting herself killed for it.

It did not help that she was so brave. She almost always jumed before she leaped. Even the things that scared her the most she would face if others were in danger. It annoyed him extreamly.

The Master glared at her ancle that was now swolen. He should of watched her better and made sure she did not do anything stupid. Yet he failed.

"Was it worth it?" he asked

"My foot. Of course it was." she replied

"You could of died" he said trying not to snarl.

He was not going to loose his tempure. He was going to stay calm. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. He told himself

"So," she said looked him straight in the eye

"What makes a child's life more important then yours." he snapped

ROSE POV

The Masters words stung like a slap. How could the man she looked up to say such a thing? The Master had saved entire worlds, millions of people, but he was angry for her saving one kid.

"What is the point of traveling if I can't help anyone?." she replied

"You are traveling with me. That means you listen to what I say, and I am saying that you are not going to get yourself killed by playing hero!" he said

MASTER POV

He felt anger boing up. The drums were pounding for satisfaction and he tried to push them down but they got louder by the second. He found it almost impossable to fight.

He took a deep breath. "Look-" he started

"Then mabey should just take me home!" she interuped.

No, he was not going to loose his prize. He put alot of work into making Rose his. Every time he heard Rose say his name he felt like he had won a victory over the Doctor. No way he was just going to let her walk away.

Plus part of him enjoyed Rose's company. He hated to admit to himself but he was starting to get feelings for her. Not at all in a romantic way, more of a freind. He would hate to loose her and he knew he would sliglhtly miss her.

"No, I never want you to leave me. I just do not want to get hurt. I care about you Rosie Posie." he told her as he reached out to touch her cheek.

Care about you; when was the last time he said that? He said it to Lucy, but never meant it. He never cared about anyone but himself. It was pointless, everyone would eventully die and he would still be walkling around. Yet with Rose it felt slightly different. She was worth caring for.

"Well traveling with you is not exactly the safest thing to do." she replied

"True" he said glaring once again at her ancle "But there is a difference between having fun and getting yourself killed."

"I am not trying to get my self killed. You would of done the same if you were in my possition! Whats the difference if I do it?" she snapped at him

The drums pounded harder and harder. The same beat over and over again.

"I can regenerate but thats not the point. You need to do what I tell you." he said in a low harsh wisper

She replied something back but he did not pay attention. How dare a puny humen agrue with him. All he had done for her. Heck, she should be greatful to even be in his presence.

He steped toward her almost shaking in anger. She needed to be tought a lesson. She should learn her place in this waold.

No, he relized what he was doing and stoped back. Fighting the never ending beat he turned around and walked away. He did not trust himself to say another word. He stormed out of the contorl room.

ROSE POV

She watched as the Master walked away; and she was slightly glad he did. The look in his eyes a few seconds before seemed so different then they nomaly were. The look made the hairs on her neck stand up.

She looked around and noticed that she was alone, then she looked down at her foot. Not want to risk hurting it anymore, Rose decited that she would not be moving from her spot for awhile.

She eventully dritfed off to sleep.

MASTER POV

He walked to his bedroom and sat down on his bedroom for a bit. He was fighting for contorl of himself. The drums pounded more and more demanding for power and violence.

He kept telling himself to think happy thoughts. He imagined the Doctors face when he told him what he was going to do to Rose. He thought about Jacks horrified face when he put his arm around Rose's shoulders.

His thoughts soon turned to Rose and all the time they had together. They had so much fun together at all the places they went. All the time when he joked around with or. The really annoyed look she got when he flirted with her.

When he was with Rose, he was a different person. He felt like he could pretend that he was the hero that Rose belived he was. He could pretend that the way things were no was how they always been. That his bad past never happened.

He began to think about Rose's ancle and once again found himself getting angery. He was not angry at Rose; but at himself. He should of paid more attention to her. He should never let it happen. He needed ot make sure it did not happen again. He wanted to keep her safe.

It would take more then just telling her to be careful; she never really lisoned. She was brillant but never looked before she leeped. She did first and did not think of what would happen later. He need to change that.

Rose needed ot learn to stay away from danger. He needed to get that into her head; wait he could litteraly put it into her mind. All he had to do was play with her mind more.

He wanted to make her her more cautious. He need to take away some of her bravery. He could not affect her good heart, he could not take away her want to help. He could only make her to afride to help. The best part was that she would depend on him more as the hero and that he would save her if she was ever scared.

He walked back to the contorl room and found her asleep in the chair. He forgot that she could not walk on her own and he had abandoned her there. He put his hands gently to to the side of her head.

Her eyes fluttered open "What are you-"

"Shhh. It's alright. Everything going to be fine." he told her then forced her to sleep.

He began taking all her bravery and began to break it. Slowly he took her bravery and broke it piece by piece. He made the world alot scarier to her. He made her scared of her own shadow. To finish it off he took the fight they had earlier and removed it from her memory.

He pulled her back. Now she would be safer. He could protect her more, and make sure that she never got hurt again.

When he finsihed he knew that the mind change would keep her alseep for hours while her mind ajusted so he carried her to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi! Ok guys we will have the Doctor in the next chapture. I know some of you guys are diying to see him again. *cough Niki cough* Just give me one more chapture and you will be seening him soon. You guys will finnaly get some Rose and Doctor action. I am not saying it will be exactlly happy, but it will be Doctor and Rose. Sorry for the short chapture, I was not sure what to do for it. _

_..._

**CHAPTURE 11**

Rose woke up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of her door opening. She tried to sit up but mouned and fell back. Her head her like heck and her mind was extremely foggy. Her surroundings seemed fuzzy and the room seemed to slightly spin

A man walked in carring a big plate of pancakes and a glass of milk. He smiled at her. She knew him, but for some reason could not focaus enough to name him. She felt slight panic swell up inside her.

"Moring, My Love." the man said walking up and sitting on her bed and putting the plate next to her. "Brought you some food."

She relaxed. It was just the Master. She found it odd she did not know him a moment ago.

She tried to sit up again, she felt the Master's hand on her back as he help her up. Suddenly pain shot up her left foot. She let out a small wimper.

"You ok" he asked her as he gently rubbed her back.

She nodded. "What happened last night?"

She remembered hurting her ancle. Then they walked into the TARDIS. They were talking then... she woke up. Plus why was her mind so foggy?

"You sprained your ancle. Do you not remeber that?" he asked in reply

"Then what? One moment we were talking then I woke up." she replied

"I gave you a pain killer. It must of drugged your mind slightly." he said " It should wear off eventually."

She wanted to tell him that it was not the first time that it has happened. She has woken up before with no memory of what happened before. A few times she had forgotten entire days. Was something happening to her?

"No," a calm voice in the back of her head hummed. "The Master would not let any thing happen to her. He would always protect her and it was pointless to ask. She did not need to worry." She relaxed.

The Master sat the plate of food on her lap. She began pigging out.

"Let's get you to the TARDIS infirmary. I bet I can get your foot fixed in no time." he said after she finished.

With in a few hours and a coupal of shots her foot was healed completely.

"


	12. Chapter 12

_So I kind of read the last chapture and relized it sucked. Sorry I wrote that as fast as i could so I could get to this one. Anyway, we finally get to see the Doctor with Rose! I am sure it well denfitely be... interesting. Lets just say the Doctor heart may not come out in one piece. *evil laughter* I hate to admit it but before I go on with this story I should let you know that I do enjoy breaking charaturs, and it's all going down from much as I love them I like watching them squirm. But before you stop reading, as much as I enjoy breaking hearts; I always fix it in the end. Just a warning._

_..._

CHAPTURE 12

MASTER POV

He watched as Rose talked to a little girl who was crying. The girl had long black hair and she was extremely pale. She was dressed in a pink dress. She looked aobut four.

He wanted to simplly walk past the girl but Rose had insited on seeing if she could help. Even in her scared stiff face, she still wanted to help with the with the little things. As long as there was no immediate danger she was allways first in line to assist. Him on the other hand he would rather be enjoying himself instead of spending time with a snotty child.

He had landed them in the 1920s on earth. They were planning a wonderful evening with dinner and a show. They were going to have a blast. The Master was annoyed that this puny humen ruining their night. As much as he loved her big heart, it got in the way alot.

"I can't find my mommy" the girl sobbed

The Master rolled his eyes. THe most annoying humens were allways the youngest. He hated how humens were so head over heals for the children. How they spoiled them rotten just because they cried. On Galifray when you were young you never complined or whined. You simply kept your mouth shut and did what you were told.

He wated as Rose lifteed the child into her arms. They were goning to be late. He tapped the drums with his foot. Over and over again.

"It's ok, Sweetie." Rose said. "We will help you find her."

"Rose, Honey, Babe, We have somewhere to be." he told her.

"Don't you think that this is more important!" She snapped

Over and over agin. Louder and louder.

All he had done for he and she was putting a child, that she barly knew, in front of him. He had been protecting her, taking her places, and making sure she was happy. Now she suddenly thinks a child was more important then him.

"What's your name?" Rose asked the child as if she had completely forgotten about the Master.

"Lucy" the girl replied.

Great, the same name as his "Loyal, loving" wife. The Master was hating this snotty child more and more by the second.

"We are going to be late." the Master said through his grit teeth. He was trying to keep his tempure.

Rose sighed "Look, if you want to go then fine, but I am staying to help." she said.

He went throught all this trouble to make this a fun night out, and she just wanted to thow it away. She should be thankful all the things he did for her. Heck, she should just be thankful to be in his presence.

"Fine" he snarled " Just meet me at the TARDIS." He started to walk away then turned. "That is of course if I am still there." he added

He knew that hit deep inside her. One of Rose's biggest fear when she was with the Doctor was that he would leave her. He was almost certain it was the same with him. Not that he would actully leave her. He would threaten, but never would. The Doctor left Rose more then once and every time it broke her heart. He would never hurt her like that.

He walked back to the TARDIS to wait for her.

ROSE POV

She held Lucy. She was furious at the Master but did not want to show it in front of Lucy. She would calm down and face the Master later.

"Put me down and I will show were I last saw my mommy." Lucy said

Rose gently put the child on the ground. Lucy grabbed Rose's hand and began to pull. Rose let her lead away. They walked for about twenty minutes and Rose followed Lucy. Eventully Lucy lead her into an ally.

Lucy turned to face Rose. "I got you alone!" she giggled

That was odd. Plus why did she lead her to an ally. What were they doing there.

"Excuss me?" she said

Lucy said nothing but opened her mouth to revile a set of fangs. Rose froze in fear. SHe had no idea what to do. She began panicing.

Lucy must have lured Rose in by crying. Now she was probably going to eat her something worse. She despertly wished the Master was here.

"Please help me" Lucy mocked. "You should of lisoned to your freind. Now you are going to die."

Lucy suddenly disapeard. For a second Rose thought that she might of left but then she heard footsteps and laughter. Rose began to back away. Her heart was racing and she could hardly breath.

All the sudden pain shot up her arm. She looked down to see two long and bloody scraches down her arm. The sight of blood made her stomach lurch.

She heard more laughter. She tried to yell out for help but she suddenly got dizzy and everything started ot spin. Next thing she knew she was leaning on the wall for support.

She was going to die and the Master would find her body. She was never going to see her family again. It was finally over. Every thing went black.

Rose woke up to a cool cloth over her eyes. She was layed on her back and her arm stung horribly. She tried to sit up but someone stopped her by putting their hand on her stomach.

"It's ok." a voice said "Your going to be fine."

She siffened, the voice she knew well. To well. It was the Doctor. What was he doing here?

Her confusion was soon replaced by painic. What was he planing to do with her? Would he try to hurt or brainwash her? She pulled away from his touch.

"The creature that attaced you was a Caliminalic." the Doctor said

She felt him stroking her hair. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. She was terrified but did not want to show it. Not in front of him, he would only use that against her.

"They pry off females." he continued " The draw you in by pretending to be all innocent then when they get you alone they attach. It's claws are toxic. You were lucy you only got a few scraches.

She took the cloth off her eyes to find the Doctor sitting next to her. He grinned at her and it took all her will power not to flinch.

"Don't worry, the Caliminalic is afride of males and I was able to chase her off. And I was albe to clean up your arm so her posion should not bother you to bad."

She looked down at her arm to find that it was bandaged. Why would the Doctor, who only ever tried to hurt others, help her? Then again he had to brainwash her into thinking he was a good guy before.

"Sorry. I should introduce myself." the Doctor said "My name is John Smith."

"Do-don't lie to me." she said despertly trying to hide her fear.

She saw the grin on her face widen. "Do you know who I am?" he asked

DOCTOR POV

The Master had told him that he completly wiped the Doctor from Rose's memories. Maybe seeing the the DOctor was sparking memories of some kind. He could not help but start to feel with hope.

"Of course I do." she said. He noticed that she was inching away.

Something was wrong. He saw complete and total fear in her eyes. She was scared of him. No, not scared, terrified of him. He had never seen her like this. Not even when she faced daleks. Now she was litteraly shaking in fear because of him.

"Oh, Rose. What did he did to you? he asked

She got up and took a few steps back. Then she tried to run past him and he caught her arm. She tried to pull away but he held on to her tight and refused to let go.

"Let go!" she shrieked

"Rose. I have lost you so many times. Please don't make me lose you again." he begged

She tried to pull away again but he held on to her with every thing he had. In about thirty seconds she must of gave up and stopped struggling.

"Don't hurt me." she said tears falling down her face.

Her words stung but he managed to keep a calm face. Making sure he kept a strong hold on her with on arm, he reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes with the other hand. She flinched but said nothing.

"Do you really think that I could harm you in any way." he asked as he stroked her face gently.

"I know you will." she replied softly

The Master did something to her. He made her scared of the Doctor. That kind of complicated things and made it ten times harder to fix. It broke is heart but he knew he would have to stay calm to save her. He did not want to frighten her any more then he aready had.

He placed a light kiss on her the top of her head. He heard her wimper. "I understand your scared. All we need to do calm down. I swear I will not hurt you in any way shape or form." he promised

He began to search her eyes for any sign that he rembered her but he saw nothing but fear and tears. She really belived he would hurt her.

He was tmepted to let her go to prove he would not harm her, but he knew that if he did she was run. He had no idea if he could ever get her alone again. This might be the only chance he would have to save her and he needed to make it worth while.

"This is not you." he told ehr. "He brainwashed you."

She only gave him a confused look in reply.

"The Master." he continued "He made you forget about me. He made you forget everything me. He made you forget all we have been through."

She shook her head and began to once again to pull away. "No he would never. He only wants to protect me!" she screamed. "Your the one who tries to brainwash me and it's not going to work."

_to be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello. So I know you guys are on a cliff hanger so I waste no time and just start writing. ENJOY!_

_..._

**CHAPTURE 13**

DOCTOR POV

Her words hurt worse then dying. She had always trusted him ever since they met. Now to see her scream and accuse him of such things stung.

"Please. You have to belive me." he begged "I love you. I love you so much." he felt tears of his own forming.

For a moment he could of sworn he saw something in her eyes besides fear. He could not quite call it trust but it was better then comple terror. He gave her a slight smile.

All then sudden she kicked him hard in the shin. He cried out and she pulled out of his grip. She then started running.

"Rose" he called and began to chase after her.

ROSE POV

She ran as fast as she could away from him. She needed to get to the TARDIS and the MAster. He would protect her; he would save her.

She heard the Doctor chasing her but was to scared to look back. She was terrified of what he would do to her if he was to get hold of her again. She knew he would probably not try to play good guy again.

She eventully got to the TARDIS. She took the key off her neck and began to unlock the door. She was shaking so hard it was hard to get the key in the lock. Just as she unlocked it and was about to go in the Doctor stopped five feet away.

"Please" he began but she opened the door and ran inside before the Doctor could finish.

MASTER POV

He was about to run out and find Rose, he felt the Doctor near and she was still not back yet. He was extreamly worried. Just as he was about to leave the next thing he knew she was running into her arms sobbing.

"The Doctor, he he-" she started but just burst out crying into his chest.

He grinned as she buried her face in his worked, she was completely terrified of the Doctor. She thought he wanted to kill her or worse. If only the Doctor could see Rose right now, then again mabey the Master could make him.

He heard the door start to unlock. He almost kicked himself because he had forgoten the Doctor had a key to the ship. Heck it WAS the Doctors ship. Of course he had a key.

"He is coming in!" she nearly screamed hiding behind the Master

He ran up to the control panel and locked the doors. "Oh no you don't." he said outloud and began to fly the ship away. It took a minute but eventully they flew into the vortex.

They were both silent for a second. The Master let out a sigh of relief. The Doctor could not get to Rose. Then again he really did want the Doctor to see what he had made of Rose. How loyal he was to the Master and how scared she was of the Doctor. He did not want Rose to see the Doctor but he wanted the Doctor to see Rose.

He got an idea. Playing with a few few congrols he was able to send a hologram of him and Rose to the Doctor. The Doctor could see everything they were doing and could not do a thing about it. He made sure to lock the it so the Doctor could not reverse it and send a image of himself into the TARDIS with his sonic. This needed to be a one way message.

Finishing his project he turned to Rose and opened his arms.

DOCTOR POV

He had lost her yet again. He felt just like when he first lost her to the parell world. But atleast then he could say goodbye,a least then she remebered him, and atleast then she knew he cared. Now she thought he would hurt her.

Months of planning and following them. Months of watching and waiting for the right moment to confront Rose. All the pain he had to go through watching them just to fail. He could still hear the hear her scrams ringing in her ears. He could still see the frightened look in her eyes.

He suddenly saw Rose and the Master. He was about to say something but then relized that it was just a image, a hologram. The Master was mocking him.

He watched as Rose walked to the Master and as she threw herself into his arms. The Doctor bit his tounge as the Master kissed the top of her head.

The Doctor knew he should walk away. He knew that watching would only hurt him. He knew that it would only break his heart more. Yet he could not seem to pry his eyes away. He could not move an inch.

"He tried to make me think you were the bad guy." she said

"You know that he is a liar." the Master replied. "He just wants to take you from me. Please do not let him do that."

He was so mad that he forgot to breath. He was now biting so hard that he tasted blood. The matallic taste taste only made him bite harder.

"He said he loved me." Rose sobbed, the sound muffed by the Masters chest. "And the way he said it. I almost thought, thought, I belived him."

The Doctor smiled slightly. What little time he had with her he definitely made an impression on her. She was starting to think about what he had said. If he could only just get her to listen.

He saw a flash of furry in the Master's eyes. It was obvious tha t the Master was not happy what Rose had said. He was afride what the Master would do to her for saying such a thing.

He was surpried when the Master pulled her closer to to her. "You can't belive him. If he had his way, you would be dead." the Master said. "You need to stay away from him. Please Rose I am worried he will brainwash you."

MASTER POV

He was certain he would never EVER let the Doctor get Rose alone again. He debated if he should erase her mind of this experence or not. He decited agaist it, hopefully to Rose it would act as a time the Doctor tried to brainwash her.

He pulled out of her embrase and walked over to the control panel and cut the hologram conection so the Doctor could no longer see him.

"It's ok Rose. He can't get you now." he told her.


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok guys I have not planned much for this chapture like I did with the others. So be alittle everywhere. I hope you like it. Oh one more thing. I would like to shout out to AngleBunny54. I wuv you angjel. And hi to Niki too._

_..._

**CHAPTURE 14**

ROSE POV

She held hands with the Master as they walked with the tour. The Master landed them on a beautiful planet. They were touring a beach with a with about thirty people and a tour guide

Rose glanced at the green waters and the black sand. She felt the heat of the four blue suns on her face and sholders. She leaned her head on the Masters shoulder. Everything was perfect.

"OK. This is the exact spot were they the mouning wife would come every day to sing in hope to lead her husband who is lost at sea home. They say if you are lucky you can still hear her soft melody as she calls for her loved one." the peppy tour guide stated

"Oh Rose that's so romantic." the Master purred into her ear.

She stomped on his foot. "Yep." and smiled when she heard the Masters slight groan.

"You better watch it missy or...-" he started

"Or what?" she interupted

A teenage girl who was in front of her turned around. She had bright yellow skin except a small part in the middle of her face that was black. Her hair so blond it was almost golden. Rose could not help but to image this girl as a walking sunflower.

"You two should stop the pointless flirting and just kiss aready." the teenager said.

Rose put a hand over her eyes and heard the Master snort.

"Yea, Babe why don't we just kiss." the Master mocked

She was about to slap him when all the sudden the sunflower girl burst into flames. Rose screamed and burried her face in the Masters chest. She felt the Master throw her arms around her protectivly.

MASTER POV

A very fat green man shot a blast into the air with a gun. "Every one on the ground now!" he screamed.

The Master knew the man was a manic as soon as he saw him. Took one to know one. Plus he could see the gun in his pocket the entire time. He had been debating what to do with him for quite some time now. He was hoping the man would not act up and no one would get killed.

The Drums pouned

Wait did he seriously just think that. Since when did he care if people died or not. Heck, a while back he would be the one actully killing. Ugg... he was turning into the Doctor and he did not apricate that thought. He was sick of playing good guy. He needed to prove to himself that he was still the Master. Nothing to big in front of Rose but enough to blow off some steam. He worked out a plan in which he got to kill someone and still look like the hero.

He gently got on the ground with Rose. She was weeping into his chest and was shaking in fear. He pulled her close to him.

"It's ok, everything is going to fine." he purred in her ear.

She nodded

"Stay here." he said as he began to stand up but she grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave me." she begged looking her stright in the eye.

He smiled at her and kissed her on the head. Then he stood up and began to walk in the direction of the fat man. The man pointed the gun at the Master.

"I said get down." the man screamed

The Master put his hands up in front of himself. "Lets just calm down and hand over the gun" he said in his hynotic voice.

"I will shoot!" the man shouted

The Master smiled. He was not worried at all, he was a expert a manipulating. All he needed to do was to have the man play right into his hands. Should be easy enough.

"You really do not want to do that. I mean you can but have you thought about what will happen after all of this is over. You will be put to death. Yet I don't want that to happen any more then you do. How about you hand over the gun and I can help you." he said still in his hypnotic voice.

The man nodded slightly but kept the gun still aimed at the Master. He could tell his words were starting to take effect on the man. He should have him in his complete contol in few minutes. He just had to keep talking.

"It's not looking good for you. I mean you have aready killed a young lady. It will be hard but I think I can talk them out of your death trial. All you to do is hand over the gun." he repeated

The man lowered his gun but said nothing.

Yes, the Master was finally going to have some blood on his hands after so long. He got to finally stop playing the dang hero. He finally got to give into the drums after so long of fighting the endless beat. He finally got to have alittle fun.

A small part of his mind drifted back to Rose and what she would think of what he did. He started to worry a tiny bit but soon the drums drowned out any thought of her in his mind.

"Everything will work out." he promised " just hand over the gun and this can all be over."

He was now just standing two feet in front of the man. The mans eyes were slightly dazed over but the Master knew he had yet to get complete control. He was extreamly close, just a few more words.

"Just do what I say." he comanded "I know best."

With out blinking the man gave over the wepon. He Master took it into his hands and gently stroked it. It felt amazing. Then he pointed the gun at the man dazed head. he took a deep breath and obeyed the beat. He shot the man.

He watched as the man burst into flames and he smiled but when he heard a familar shriek he turned around. He saw Rose on the ground horrified. Her eyes were wide and her face was pale. Tears were litteraly streaming down her face.

He immediately regreted what he had done. He calmly walked over and pick Rose up into his arms. He half expected her to fight him but luckily she just gripped him hard. He avoided eye contact with the others and began to carry her to the TARDIS.

ROSE POV

She could not belive what she just saw. The Master killed someone. She was almost certain she imagened it. He would never do that. He had to have a reason of some sorts. She was to shocked to saw anything for a few minutes. She just held on to him tight and let him carry her. As soon as she was able to put her thoughts together she just had to ask.

"Why" she whispered "He gave up the gun. he-"

"Oh Rose I had to." he told her "the man had a bomb straped to him. He would of pushed the button and the explosion would of killed everyone in one hundred miles. It was the only way."

"You saved everyone again." she said

She watched as he grinned "Yea, yea I did. Now come on and lets go home."

"Are you going to put me down." she asked

"Nope"

She laughed and held on to him tighter. Yet she could not get the image of him shooting the man out of her head. She could not get past the feeling that something was horribly wrong. She wished that the Master had figured out another way to save everyone. She trusted the Master with all her heart but this was something she could not get past.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys. Hey guess what? This is finally the chapture were the Master looses it! I know everyone has been waiting for this for quite a while. Here it is!_

_..._

**CHAPTURE 15**

ROSE POV

She found herself sitting on a blanket on the ground besides the Doctor. Her first instinct was to run but she seemed to have no control over her movments. Her hand uncontrollably reached into a basket next to her and she pulled out a sandwich. The Doctor smiled at her and with out wanting to, she smiled back.

She wanted to scream but instead she laughed. She was scared. She could not react in any way and she was forced to watch everything she was doing. What in the heck did he do to her?

"Miss Tyler, it is a joy for you to join me on this picnic." the Doctor said

"Yes, quite plesent" she replied

Why was she flirting with him? She should be ruinning for her dang life. She had no idea what was going on but she did know that this was not going to end well.

She took a bite of the sandwich and it tasted terrible. She felt herself her self make a face.

"HA! I told you that your mother's cooking sucks!" the Doctor exclaimed

Why would her mum cook for HIM. The man who had tried to kill, or brainwash Rose so many times? Plus why the heck was she having a pinic with him in the first place?

"I wish I could disagree with you" she said as she put the sandsich down. "You think she could make something as simple as a sandwich."

"This is the last time we let your mother pack the food." he replied

She lauged again.

Suddenly the Master apeared in front of them. He was holding the same gun he used to shoot the man with on the beach. His face was full of malice and hate. The look on his face scared her.

The Doctor stood up and steped in front of Rose. "You" he said

Rose wanted to call out to the Master. Yell for help. Mostly she just wanted to run to him for protection. Yet her face was stuck in a frown and her eyes glued to the gun.

"How are you here." the Doctor asked

What was so surprizing aobut the Master being here? Why had he not called her over yet? Had he come to save her, he did right?

She stood up next to the Doctor. No matter how hard she willed herself she could not take another step towards the Master. She slipped her hand into the Doctors.

"Hi," the Master said, "I am a old freind." then he shot the Doctor and he burst into flames.

"No!" Rose screamed

The Master pointed his gun at Rose. "Shhh" he said putting his finger to his lips.

Why, how, what? He had never wanted to hurt the Doctor before Let onlone kill him. He just wanted the Doctor to stay way. Now he just killed him. Not only that but he was pointing the gun at HER. The man who only ever wanted to protect her, threatening to kill her. If she had not seen it with her won eyes she would never had belived it.

He smiled at her "time to make you mine." then he stepped toward her.

She opened her eyes. She looked around and was surprized to see that her previous suroundings and the Master had disapeared. She had no idea where she was and she felt slight panic in her chest. She sat up and looked around to relized that she was in her bedroom. She relazed.

It was a dream, just a crazy dream. It was not real, it could not be real. The Master would never do that to her. Yet the dream played over and over in her mind. The picnic, the Doctor, the Master apearing, him killing the Doctor, and most of all the Masters words "time to make you mine." Plus she could not get the look on his face out of her head.

The worst part was she kept thinking about the Doctor's and Jack's words. They both told her the almost exact same story. For the first time she actully began to consiter if they were true or not. That would explain her dreams for the past few months. It was hard to belive but after all her dreams and expesally what happened on the beach it got easier to consiter. Could the Master had really done something to her. She needed to talk to him.

She walked down the hall to the control room. She looked around for the Master but did not see him. Part of her was relived, she was sorta scared to confront him. What was she going to say? She imaged it in her head.

"Hey Master. I am starting to belive that the Doctor was right. That you somehow did something to me even after all we have done over the years. Just because of a dreams."

She knew it sounded extreamly silly. Most of her brain was screaming at her that it was pointless to worry. That the Master would never do anything to her. Yet in the way back of her mind she knew that something was wrong. It was the same thing in her head that has been telling her that for months.

The entire time she was inoring it, but now, for the first time, she was listoning. She thought long and hard. About the times she woke up with no memory of what had happened earlier. All the things both the Doctor and Jack and said. Plus the beach...

Her eyes widened. The Master KILLED that man. She relized how unlikely it was that he actully had a bomb. Even if he did have a bomb there were hundreds of different ways to fix the situation then killing him.

It seemed now that every thing the Doctor had said fit into place. How could she have not seen this before? The entire time she trusted him, with out consitering anything otherwise. Mabey the dreams were her self contious screaming away at the back of her mind. And the words bad wolf popping up everywhere.

She needed to talk to the Master about this. She needed to know what the heck was going on. She still could not belive that the Master would never hurt her and she trusted him enough to ask him about it.

She felt a hand on her sholder and she jumped. She turned to see the Master behind her.

"Hello, Dearest." the Master said giving her a grinn.

She felt uncompterable but she forced a smile. "Hi"

MASTER POV

He was not liking the nervous look in her eyes. She normally looked at him with complete trust but now... He did not really know what to call it. It was not quite fear but not trust eathier.

"We need to talk." she said looking him straight in the eye.

...

_Guess what? Another one of my famouse cliff hangers! Niki please do not kill me for this. Seriously, if you kill me you will never know what happens next. I will try to update as soon as I can. _


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry about the cliff hanger. HAHAHA not really. blah blah blah, i love all you, blah blah blah, review please, blah blah blah, and so on._

_..._

**CHAPTURE 16**

MASTER POV

The drums were worse then normal. They pounded louder and louder with every minute. They demanded for violence and power, the usual demands. He was having quite a hard time controling himself and was happy when Rose finally went to bed.

He had spent the last few hours reading The Lord Of The Flies, great book eminphasing on the stupidity of apes. It was also very violent and gory. He was hoping that would lessen the need but it did not really help at all.

He got up when he heard someone walking through the ship. He was slightly hoping it was the Doctor who some how got board the ship. He was iching for a fight. But he was surprized to find Rose up. He was hoping she would sleep alittle longer so he could get control of himself before she woke up.

"We need to talk." Rose said

"About what, Hottie." he said as he reached ot to play with a lock of her hair but she pulled away.

She was not as relaxed as she normally was around him. Heck he could even almost call it uncomfortable.

Her eyes met his. "What did you do to me?" she wispered.

No, she did not just say that. All this work for her to figure it out on her own. Could the Doctor have something to do to this? No, the Master made sure not to leave Rose alone for ten minutes exept for sleep. Plus she was still scared stiff of him. But something clearly had hinted her off.

He choose to play dumb "What ever makes you think that." he asked then gave her a smile. "Ok, I admit it. I suduced you with my charms." then he winked

"You killed a man." she said softly

"Rose, I told you. I had to kill him. Otherwise he would have activated the bomb!" he said in his hypnotic voice even though he knew it probably would not work.

"You could of saved him! You have saved entire worlds, but lately you haven't even tried to save anyone." she said her voice slowly raising.

The drums pounded but he tried to push them down.

"So that makes you think I would hurt you." he asked "Rose, you know that I care for you."

She shook her head "Not only that. I have forgoten entire days. Sometimes I wake up and my mind is so slow and foggy. What the Doctor told me is starting to make sence." she said

His anger grew. Even if she was terroifed of the Doctor, she was still picking him over the Master. He should of known that she would of got suspious sooner or later. But he still did everything he could to prevent it.

"You know he only wants to take you from me. You can't belive-" he started but she interuped him.

"Thats not all." she said "I have been having really weird dreams. Dreams where you try to hurt the Doctor and brainwash me."

He lost it. He reached out and grabbed her rist harshly. Then he pulled her close to him. The drums were almost unbarable now. All the anger he was holding in for so long now just came bursting out. He could no longer contain it.

"Let go your hurting me." she shrieked and tried to pull away but that only made him grip her harder.

"A dream" he said "All the work I put in and it was a dream that tipped you off."

He watched as her eyes met his. She let out a sob "It's true."

No point in lying anymore. She figured it all out. He might as well tell her the truth. Then make her forget again.

"I wanted to get back at the Doctor." he said "The clostest thing I could was the stupid hybrid. I took the only thing that mattered to him. You."

ROSE POV

She could not belive what she was hearing. The man she trusted in tha world admitting to such horrible things. Plus he was holding on to her rist so hard that it hurt really bad. She look in his eyes was the same exact one in her dream. The only difference was this time it scared her even more then the last.

"I am just revenge to you." she sobbed

She watched as his eyes soften hardened and his grip loosened slightly. "You only started that way. Now you are so much more to me."

"I thought the Doctor only wanted to hurt me ." she said softly "Little did I know that it was you the entire time."

"The Doctor never cared for you. He left you with a stupid copy of himself. He left you so you would never see you again." He snarled "You deserve more then both the Doctor and the copy. I took away all the painfull memories you had of him." he said

A copy? She did not remeber any of it. Yet she felt something scraching away at the back of her mind. Sh knew that it was true.

"He said he loved me." she cried

"He had you risk your life so many times." he started then stopped "I don't need to explain myself to you. You are mine and I am never going to loose you like he did."

She was scared. Scared of him, and scared that her intire life was a lie. Most of all scared of all the things he was saying to her.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked

She relized that she knew nothing about him. She relized that everything she thought about him was a lie. She had no idea what he could do. If he could so easily brainwash her then what else could he do.

"I am going to keep you forever." he said

What did he mean? It's not that she wanted to leave him but she needed to talk to the Doctor. She wanted to get her memory back. She wanted to figure out who she was. Yet something told her that he was not going to let her do that.

"I want steak. Nothing sounds better to me then a nice steak dinner." he told her as he gave her a slight smile.

"What are you going to do to me." she repeated

His eyes met hers. "I am going to be quick about this." he said "It will be easier if you don't fight it. Just relax and let me do what I need to."

She felt him raise his hands to the side of her head. As soon as his fingers touched her temples she felt him enter her mind. She felt him stirring up her thoughts.

She suddenly remebered the first time this happened. She was calling for the Doctor and he was stomping across her mind. The first time he brainwashed her. She felt as he ripped that thought from her.

"No, Rose, you don't need to remeber that. It was in the past. Just let it go." he told her.

She tried to keep hold of the thought but he kept pulling it farther and farther away from her. She could not hold it any longer. With in moments it was gone and she did not know what she was thinking a second before.

She felt as the Master gently stroked her mind. As he took all the painfull thoughts away. She relized that he was helping her. He was doing what he could do keep her safe and what was in the past was in the past...

She snapped out of it "NO" she screamed and tried to pull away. She fought as hard as she could and tried to push him out. Suddenly firery pain shot throught her mind and body. The pain was unbarable. She cried out and everything went black.

MASTER POV

At first he wanted to soothe her mind and gentle make her forget. To make her trust him again. Then suddenly she fought him harder then he had ever seen a humen fight before. The drums suddenly comanded him to push harder and it went so fast he obayed ageist his will. He pushed as hard as he could and she cried out and fell into his arms. He had hurt her.

He sat down on the ground and put her into his lap. "I am sorry Rose,but your going to be fine. You are my fantastic companion and you are going to be fine." he told her and himself as he stroked her face.

He wanted to go back to her mind but he was worried he would hurt her even more. Deciting ageist it he picked her up and carried her to bed.

He sat by the side of her bed and would not move intell she would get up and he would know that she was fine. He just would wait.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey, so alot happened in the last chapture and there is more to come. The Doctor will be here in a few chaptures and mabey even more of Jack,Mabey. I have alot planned and I hope you you guys will be with me the entire way. I love you all. Sorry for short chapure._

_..._

_MASTER POV_

He was worried. She had been asleep for 18 hours stright. He had not left her once. A few times she would moun and began to toss and turn. He would stroke her cheek or run his fingers though her hair. His touch seemed to calm her down slightly and she would relax and slip back into her previouse state. But her face was still very pale and he tried hard not to stare at the buise on her rist.

He wished that he did not do this to her but it was not his fault. When she found out what he had done he was furriouse, but he never wanted to hurt her. He wanted to gently put her mind back into where he wanted it, but she fought him so hard even though he told her not to. He understood she was scared but there was no reason to to freak out like that. Epecially all the work he did to protect her.

He did fight him harder then he thought a humen ever could. He had to admit that his little ape had a very strong mind. But she belonged to him if she wanted to or not. No, she did want to be with him and was happy with him as long as the Doctor did not enter her mind. This was a battle the Doctor was not going to win.

He heard her moan once again so he ran his fingers though her hair.

"Master?" she wispered so quietly that he could hardly hear her.

He was etreamly glad to hear her voice. It was proof that she was going to be fine. Proof that things were going to go back to normal.

"I am right here" he said as he curled his fingers around her hair.

"My head hurts so bad." she wimpered

He scooted closer to her and she curled into him. She placed her head onto his lap and he ran his fingers across her neck and slightly down her back. With in seconds she was back asleep. Soon he himself was starting to drift to sleep.

He woke up to Rose screaming and her thrashing around. He tried to grab hold of her but she slid off his lap and onto the floor. She was rolling around on the floor and screaming. He got down on the floor and grabbed her. She screamed louder and tried to pull away. Her eyes were still shut. Her face had gone from pale to bright red.

He held her tight and rocked her back and forth in his lap. He hummed in her ear she slowly relaxed. Worried that moving would cause her to have another fit, he stayed where he was and kept rocking her. She stayed quite intell she finnally woke up.

"Where am I" she muttered

"Safe and sound" he wispered in her ear.

...

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

MASTER POV

There was a huge difference in Rose. Whatever he did with her mind changed her so much. He was not sure if it was for the better or worse.

First of all she trusted no one exept the Master. She never left his side. She seemed to get extreamly scared if she was not touching him at all times, not that he minded. When he tried to make her more scared he was carefull not to make her terroifed of everything. Now that she was he relized that that was what he should of done in the first place. Scared kept her safe.

Yet she did loose alot of her personality. She only ever talked to the Master, and that was only when spoken to. She never disagreed with him and would do exactly what he said without qestioning him. Sometimes she would stare off into space intell he snap her out of it.

The worst part was the night fits. She would just start screaming while she was asleep. The only thing that would calm her down was his touch. He eventully started sleeping with her just to make it easier. Not that he needed that much sleep, he would just lay there waiting for the fit to begain. When it did he would just pull her into his imbrace and wait for her to relax.

That was of corse when he could get her to bed. She was afride to sleep and would refuse to go to bed. She would try to stay awake and insist that she was not tired. He finnally just started drugging her just to get her to sleep.

He give her the strongest, slow acting, sleeping pill that dissolved in a drink. It was flavorless and she had no idea he was giving it to her. Even with the drug, the night fits would always happen.

He had consitered going back into her mind but quickly decited agenst it. He would not risk hurting her any more then he aready did.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi,hello, review, blah blah blah. _

_..._

**CHAPTURE 18**

MASTER POV

He rushed Rose out of smoking TARDIS. They were both coughing hard and Rose looked like she was about to pass out. It looked like they were on Earth somewhere.

Everything seemed fine at first. They were just in the time-vortex when suddenly the ship went crazy. It shook and started smoking. As soon as it landed he made sure to get both him and Rose out.

"Are you ok?" he asked

She nodded. "The ship- " she started but started coughting again and almost fell over but the Master caught her.

He was worried about the ship but Rose was sick and had not slept for days. He needed to drug her once again to get her to sleep. He needed to take care of her. Plus he could do nothing to the ship as it was smoking and there was no way for him to enter it tell it cleared out.

"We can deal with it later." he said then saw a cheap motel. "Come on, lets go get a room."

She said nothing but followed as he lead her there.

...

DOCTOR POV

He landed hard. He had picked up on the TARDIS singal and used the vortex mulipulater to follow them. It was the first time in mounths that he picked up the signal and was sure he was going to make a move today.

He watched a few feet back as Rose and the Master walked to a motel. When they were gone he strocked his ship. He almost missed the ship as much as he missed Rose. He suddenly got an idea.

He walked into the smoking ship. He thought he could steal his ship back and leave the Master stranded, but he could not stay there. The smoke would kill him. He walked out to see a gun pointed at his face.

"Jack?" he said

He, they crossed universes. Did the Master cross universes? No, by the looks of the condition of the ship, it looked acidental.

"Doctor?" Jack said as he lowered the gun.

"Almost" he replied

Jack nodded "the medi-crises."

"So by the way were about to shoot anything that came out of the ship, I guess you expecting the Master." the Doctor said.

"I was here on a Torchwood mission when I heard the TARDIS matlierize. I thought it was the Master." Jack said "He did something to Rose, he-"

"I know." The Doctor said

They told each other what they knew. So this was not the first time the Master crossed universes. By how surprized Jack said he was when the Master saw him, the Master was not doing this on perpouse. After the Doctor finished his side Jack looked furiouse.

"I swear as soon as I get my hands on that *insert swear word here* I am going to kill him."

The Doctor shook his head. "We can't just run in there. Rose is terroifed of us already. We don't want to make her think we are the bad guy anymore then the Master aready has."

Jack nodded "Fine whats the plan."

" I can't get near him without him sensing me. I am only part time-lord so I can hide myself pretty well but if I get too close he will know we are here." the Doctor said "Your going to have to go in. Make sure your not seen..." They worked out a plan.

...

MASTER POV

They walked into their small motel room. There was a bed, a chair, a small table, and a bathroom. He sat done on the bed and motioned Rose to sit down by him. She sat down and he put his arm around her.

"Well, this is a fancy place." he said

She started to laugh but she then let out a yawn.

"You need sleep." he told her

She shook her head "No, I am fine. I am perfectly fine." she protested

This was the only thing she ever disagreed with him on. The only thing she ever fought him on. Not that he blamed her, he understood how much pain she had while she slept. But he could do nothing about it and she needed to sleep. He had to make sure she did get sleep and comfort her when she needed it.

"I think I saw a vending machine on the way here. How about a drink, Princess?" he asked

"Kay." she replied

He stood up and walked to the door. He gave her a wink and walked out of the room into the hall way. He talked to a random man and hypnotied him into giving him a few dollars. He then walked to a vending machine and got two sodas.

He went back to the room to find Rose starring off into space once again. He knew that while she was in this state she had no idea what was going on around her. She was easy to wake but he wanted to take avantage of the moment. He opened her drink and sliped a pill in it.

He went over and put a hand on her sholder. She jumped slightly and her slightly dazed eyes met his.

"Drink" he comanded and handed over the soda.

She immediately took the drink and gulped it down greedly. WIth in seconds it was gone completely. He took the empty can from her hand and set it down on the table. He went back to the bed and layed down on the other side of the bed.

She cuddled next to him. She put her head on his sholder and wraped a arm around his chest. He pulled her closer to him with one arm stroked her face with the other. He was hoping he could get her to sleep.

By the look on her face she was fighting hard to stay awake. It was slow work but the drug was taking affect. He held her close and was just waiting for her to drift off. Just as her eyes shut there was a knock at the door and they both jumped.

"What?" Rose asked grogily

He swore as he got up. All that work and she still was not asleep. He wished the person on the other side of the door a slow and painful death. He went to the door and opened it to find a young maid on the other side.

"The Manager needs to talk to you." she said

"No, I am pretty sure it can wait." he said as he tried to close the door but she stoped him.

"Look, I am just doing my job." she replied

"Fine." he snapped then started to walk out of the room. "Rose, I will be back soon."

He glanced back to see Rose already drifting back to sleep. He was glad but knew that he needed to get back before she had another one of her night fits. Her screaming her head off was not exactly the best thing to do in a motel.

He followed the maid.

...

_I am sorry for another cliff hanger. I am just to tired to write right now and I want _to update tonight. I promise another update. Sorry to leave you hanging. I know how much you guys hate thease. Oh, and by the way, while you waiting why don't you write a review to pass the time. *winks*


	19. Chapter 19

_I am so sorry for that cliffhanger. Seriously I am. I will try to cut back on them as much as I can. The thing is I try to update lately and most of the time what I want to write is really long so I cut it in half. If I have to, i guess I will try to do it on a less cliffhangery point. I DECLARE CHIFFHANGERY AS A WORD!_

_..._

**CHAPTURE 19**

MASTER POV

He was very ticked off. This young maid was very rude and very annoying. He made a mental note to somehow punish her later if he had time.

That was of course if he stayed. The manager wanting to see him was very suspicious and he was tempted to just grab Rose and leave. Then again with the TARDIS temporary broken they really had no where to go, and by now the drug had probably taken affect. He would probably have to carry her out anyway. Plus it was important to figure out what the manager wanted, to see if he needed to deal with it or not.

He followed the maid and she lead him to a door and motioned him to go inside. He went in. There was a large desk, a few chairs, and no manger. This made the Master even more annoyied. He was rushed to get here but of course the manager was not here yet.

He heard the click of a gun and was surprized to find Jack pointing a gun at him. He swore under of his breath. They somehow crossed univeres AGAIN. Plus they landed on earth, in the exact spot where Jack was. Something was up.

"I wonder how well you will regenerate with a hole in your head." he jack snarled

JACK POV

"Good to see you too Jack." the Master replied

"Where is Rose?" Jack asked

He aready knew that. He went into the motel, ten minutes after Rose and the Master. He used his Torchwood athority to get access to to the security cameras and have been watching them ever since.

He watched to the Master drug Rose with some pill. He watched the Master cuddle Rose, which both make him want to puke and even more determind to save Rose. He then told Angelica, a old freind who worked for the motel, to lead the Master to this room.

He needed to distract the Master while the Doctor grabbed Rose. He also had to make sure the Master was far enough away from the Doctor so he could not sence him. He was also under strict orders NOT to kill the Master. As much as Jack wanted to, the Doctor said it would be extreamly hard to convince Rose they were to good guys if the Master was dead.

By the time the Master figured out what was happening the Doctor would aready be with Rose in Jack's Torchwood van. Plus if Rose was drugged so it would be eaiser to get Rose into the van. Then Jack would try to meet them there, but the Doctor and Jack agreed if Jack was not back in ten minutes the Doctor would drive off.

The Doctor imformed Jack that the TARDIS was broken for the second so it would take the Master a while to cactch up. Hopefully by the time he did Rose would know the truth. Then mabey Jack could kill the Master.

"She is far far away." the Master replied

"What did you do to Rose!" Jack asked rying to waste time.

"I made her loyal to me." the Master said with a grin "she could not watch you die over and over again and would not care a bit."

MEANWHILE

DOCTOR POV

He used his sonic to open the door to the room Rose was in. He found her asleep on the bed. He used his sonic to scan Rose to make sure she was ok. She seemed fine but was under a strong sleeping drug.

He picked her up into her arms and held her close to her chest. It felt so good to hold her close after so long. Well, to hold her close with out her screaming at him. He layed a light kiss on her lips.

"I love you." he told her even though he knew she could not hear him. "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to get you safe again. I told you we would have a life together and we are going to."

He carried her to the van. He put her in the back seat and threw his coat over top over her.

MASTER POV

He took a step toward him. He knew that Jack was not going to kill him. If he was going to kill him he would aready would have. Jack probably wanted to find out where Rose was or something like that.

"Stay back." Jack snapped.

He took another step forward. Jack shot at the ground at his feet. The Master laughed.

"We both know your not going to shoot me so you might as well put that dang gun down." the Master said cooly.

Jack shot his hand and it hurt horribly. Blood went everywhere so he wrapped

" I was planning on being nice but you pushed me. I am going to kill you slowly so many times and you know what? I am going to have Rose watch me, mabey even have her kill you a few times herself." He snarled

JACK POV

Jack knew Rose would never do that. Even if she was magerly brainwashed, whiched she was, she never would have done it. She had to good of heart.

Angelica suddenly apeared in front of the Master and punched him in the face. He Master fell to the ground unconcious. Well, that was one way of distracting him.

Angelica has been his freind for years. She had a way to disapear and apear a few feet away. Torchwood disovered her gift and questioned her about it. She had it her whole life and did a good job at hinding her gift from everyone so they let her go. Jack and her kept in touch.

"Thanks" Jack said putting away his gun. "You always come out for me."

"You better get out of here before he wakes up." she said

"When he wakes up he is going to be ticked. I would stay away from him tell he leaves." Jack informed her. "Good luck." he said and ran to the van.

DOCTOR POV

He sat in the passanger side was was about to jump into the driver seat and drive away, but then he saw Jack running to the van. Jack got into the van and started it. He started driving.

"I heard gun shots what happened?" the Doctor asked

"Relax I only shot his hand." Jack said

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Come on he deserved it." Jack replied

He could not argue with that. Heck the Master deserved alot more then just a bullet in the hand. He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking like that. It was not going to slove anything.

Rose mouned from the back seat and they shared conserning looks. She started tossing and turning then let out another moan. The next thing they knew Rose was screaming her head off.

Jack pulled over and the Doctor got out and got into the back seat. Scanning her with his sonic. She was still asleep. He pulled her up into his lap but could not get to calm down. She struggled ageist him but he held her tight.

"What the heck" Jack yelled over the sound of Rose's screaming.

"She is asleep." the Doctor said "She does not know what she is doing. But her screams might draw attention."

Jack shook his head "We use this van to take all kinds of noisy aliens into base. Completely sound proof." he said

"Keep driving while I calm her down. We need to get as far from the Master as posssable." the Doctor replied

What in the name of Rassion did the Master do to Rose. The Doctor worried if the Master had driven her insane or something worse.

No matter what he did she would not stop screaming. He eventully just gave up and just held her close. After thiry minutes of non-stop screaming she finnaly quited down. He put her head on his lap and kissed her on her cheek.

He just sat back and enjoyed the sensation of holding her. He eventully drifted off to sleep himself.

...

_Thats not a cliff hanger or atleast I did not mean it to be. I tried to find the calmest way possible to end this chapture for now. BYE, REVIEW, _


	20. Chapter 20

_ Here is the next chapture. DON'T KILL ME PLEASE_

_..._

**CHAPTURE 20**

ROSE POV

She woke up with her head on the Master's lap. Keeping her eyes shut she snuggled closer. She relized that she was in some kind of car. The last thing she remebered was falling asleep on the bed. How did she get into a car?

She opened her eyes to see the Doctor face above her. She froze. She was in his lap, not in the Masters lap, she was in the Doctors. She did not move a mussal, he looked asleep and she was terrified.

Where was the Master? He would never let the Doctor take Rose unless... what if the Doctor hurt him or worse. She tried not to think of that.

The Doctor started sirring and Rose shut her eyes. The Doctor was waking and she really did not want him to know that she was awake. If he did not hurt her yet mabey if she pretened to be asleep it would stay that way.

"What time is it?" the Doctor voice asked

"7:30." a Jack's voice said from the front seat " Is she still out cold?"

She felt the Doctors hand on her cheek and she held back a sob. "Yea, I have no idea how long that drug will last."

Drug? Did the Doctor drug her? That would have to be how they got her here without her remebering anything. How did they slip the drug to her? The Master and Roe were only at the motel for a short time and there were not many times he could off slipped it to her. What if the drug had some kind of side affect. I could be killing her slowly. She fought off tears forming in the cornor of her eye.

"She ok?" Jack's voice asked

Why would he care? They only wanted hurt her, so why would they want her to be safe. Mabey they could be saving her for someing worse.

She felt as the Doctor moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck. She almost screamed when he started rubbing her neck.

"She is fine. Probably best she is asleep, the one thing we don't need right now is her freaking out." the Doctor said, now rubbing her back.

She could not take it anymore. She screamed and flung herself to the oppsite seat. She tried to open the van door and when that failed she leaned agenst the door, trying to get as far from the Doctor as possible.

"Rose just calm down." the Doctor told her

"WHERE AM I?" she screamed

She caught Jack's eyes in the rerview mirror "Everything is ok." he said

"Where are you taking me?" she asked

"Just to the Torchwood base to get your head back." Jack replied

She shook her head "I won't let you play with my mind.".

"We are helping you, but we need you to trust us, Rosie." Jack told her

She winced as he said that. It sounded like the Master's silly nick name "Rosie Posie." Only the Master could call her nicknames. Her heart hurt and the thought of him. For all she knew he was dead. Now she was at the Doctor's mercy. She broke down sobbing.

DOCTOR POV

He looked at his Rose, so broken down. Her knees were at her chest and her face in her hands. She was crying hard. He tried to put his hand on her sholder but she ripped away.

She was so scared. It hurt him so bad to see her that that. To see that the Rose he once knew had been forced to turn into this. The Master changed who she was. She was once so strong and brave. Now she was weak and scared. She was a shell of who she used to be.

They drove in silence. The Doctor rufused to look away from Rose. No matter what has happened before, atleast now she was safe. Now she was with the Doctor. Now he could protect her.

He may of had her with him, but the trouble was far from over. She still feared him and the Master was probably looking for her now. But he had faced worse things in his past and he could do this. For Rose.

MASTER POV

His jaw hurt. He opened his eyes to find himself on the floor. For a few seconds he wondered how he got there, then he remebered. He got up and ran to the Motel room as fast as he could.

"ROSE!" he yelled and he went into the room.

The bed was empty as he expected it would be. Jack took her, he took the Master's Rose. The drums pouned. Oh, he would pay, that maid would pay, then everyone on this ape planet would pay. Exept Rose, she would stay safe in the TARDIS with him. And have no idea what he was doing.

He walked to his ship, tapping the drums on his leg as he walked. He entered the TARDIS. The drums were so loud that he hardly even noticed the smoke. He began working on the TARDIS.

It took three hours but he finally finished the ship with some new agustments. His next step was he used one of his new toys on the TARDIS to blow up the motel. The drums urged him to blow up bigger areas, but Rose was still out there somewhere and he did not want to take the risk of blowing Rose up. Get Rose first, then make the world explode, then figure out how to get back to the other universe.

He then set up the TARDIS to track down Rose. As soon as he had the cordinets set, he went on his way to get his little ape back.

ROSE POV

She had cried herself out about an hour ago so she just sat there starring out the window. The Doctor and Jack tried conversation with her a few times but she refused to andswer. She remebered what the Master had said about Jack being able to talk people into beliving him so she tried to block him out.

The Doctor had tried to put his coat around her once but she threw it off her shoulders. That was something she only ever let the Master do. She missed the Master baddly. She felt scared without him by her side.

Jack pulled the van over and turned to face them. "Rose needs food. We just passed a chippie. How about I go get chips and you watch Rose." Jack said

No, she could not be alone with the Doctor. She feared Jack also but she would do anything to not be alone in a car with the Doctor. She wanted to despertly speak up but she was to scared that she would anger the Doctor if she spoke up.

Jack left the van. She met the Doctor's eyes for a few seconds then turned back to the window.

...

Sorry guys but if I want to ubdate tonight this is as far as I could go. Some people were threatenting me if I did not ubdate tonight. I tried not to leave you on a big cliff hanger. If I did I am so very sorry. SORRY SORRY SORRY


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry about the cliffhanger. Please review and I love you all. Wow I just relized that I have finished 20 chaptures. Do not worry my fans, there is still quite a bit more to come. I shift POV in this chapture quite a bit so stay with me on this._

_..._

**CHAPURE 21**

DOCTOR POV

He watched as she turned her back to him and faced the window. She was just a few feet away. He could litteraly reach out and touch her. All he wanted to do was to do was to pull her into her embrace and comfort her. He wanted to, but he knew it would only scare her more.

He sighed and turned to his his window. He starred at the snow on the ground outside and it reminded him of the time when he took Rose to the planet Arip. The entire planet was completely frozen over. They explored the planet for hours intell Rose complained about the cold so he gave in and they went back to the TARDIS. They had cookies and hot chocolate. He smiled at the memory.

The temputere in the van was dropping fast. He wished that Jack had left the van on. He himself was fine, but he watched Rose as she was only in her tee-shirt and jeans. Gathering up what courage he had, he once again slipped of his coat and put it on Rose's shoulders.

ROSE POV

She did not want to accept the coat, but she was freezing. She wrapped it around her more and did not protest. She felt ashamed for taking it, and hoped the Doctor did not think that she was starting to trust him. That would only make him worse.

"Leave it to Jack to leave us out here in the cold with out a heater." the Doctor said and she did not reply.

"I know your scared, but this is for your own good." he said

"Leave me alone." she snapped and then reggeted it.

She should not have said that. She propbably got him mad. She was certain he was going to punish her for saying such a thing. She prepared herself for a slap or something worse. She winced as he put his arm on her sholder. She was surprized that it was all he did.

DOCTOR POV

She was terrified of him. She winced when he touched her. He needed to get her to calm down. He needed for her to look at him with the trust that she once looked at him with.

"I love you." he told her

She turned around to face him. Good, they were getting somewhere. He may have his Rose back in a while. He offered her his hand and she turned back to the window. Pushing alittle more he grabbed her hand. She jumped as she turned her head once again he could see that her eyes were wide.

He took her hand and slowly raised it to his lips. He gently kissed it then released it. He gave her a smile. She was now almost shaking in fear, or atleast because she was cold. When he grabbed her hand he noticed she was freezing.

"Your still cold." without thinking he put his arm around her trying to warm her up.

She screamed and pulled away. He was such an idiot. She was terrified of him completely. He was pushing way to hard when he kissed her hand. When he put his arm around her, there could of been so many thing running through her head. None of them good. She was now crying once again.

"I am so so sorry" he said "I did not mean to scare you."

Jack opened the door to the van. Neather of them noticed him aproching. He got in the driver seat and handed both Rose and the Doctor chips. He watched as Rose tore of his coat and put it to the seat next to the Doctor. He noticed that she avoided eye contact the entire time.

MASTER POV

The drums were ragging. One... two.. three.. four... one ...two ... three.. four. They demanded power and violence. He obayed.

He used the TARDIS to track Rose. He knew her exact location. He would give the Doctor a few days with Rose. Give him a tiny victory. Then he would rip Rose away from him harshly.

He was not worried about her getting her memories back. She was so brainwashed that she was practily around his finger. Even if she somehow did, he could just brainwash her back to her previous state.

He stopped for a second. What about Rose, what would she think.

One..two..three..four...one...two..three...four...one...two...three...four..

He should not worry. She would never know. He could keep her perfectly safe while he had his fun. But first he would break the hybrid once again.


	22. Chapter 22

_You now what I want. I want reviews! Please give, please. I will now can it now and just write._

_..._

**CHAPTURE 22**

JACK POV

He had lied when he said they were going to his Torchwood base. That was probably exactly what the Master expected him to do. They were actully going to a safe house, which was desiced as a cabin in the woods. He had been driving for eight hours and were almost at the safehouse.

He glanced to the back seat. Rose was starring out the the window and the Doctor was starring at Rose. He felt bad for the Doctor, he could tell that the Doctor was completely crushed.

He had hated the Master before, but now he did even more. The Master had brainwashed Rose, who had always been like a sister to Jack. He had broken the medicrises heart, who was just as good as the real Doctor. Jack would rather be killed over and over again then have this happen to the people he loved.

"We will be there soon." he informed them

Jack was thinking of a way to get Rose into safe house. By what the Doctor had said and what Jack had seen himself, Rose would try to run as fast as she could to get away. Not that he blamed her, she thought she was in danger.

Once they got her into the safe house, Jack would be able to make sure she could not escape. There was enough food and suplies for a few mounths. Hopefully the Master would not be able to find them, and if he did, hopefully they would have her memory back by then.

As they neared there destination, Jack pulled out a needle from a compartment by his seat. It would not hurt Rose, only paralize her for a few minutes so they could get her inside. He was sure the Doctor would disaprove, but it was not like they had many options.

He parked the car. He took a deep breath and in one swift motion he turned to the back and stabbed Rose in the leg with the needle. She shriek and began to struggle for a few seconds but as the needle took affect she stiffened.

"Sorry, Rose" Jack said as he got out of the van.

"What the heck did you do." the Doctor screamed at Jack

"I did not want to do it any more then you did." Jack said as he opened her van door and picked her up. "It will wear off soon."

ROSE POV

She was panicing. She could not move at all. She wanted to scream but could not even move her lips. Tears ran down her cheeks. She missed the Master. She was going to die or something worse.

DOCTOR POV

What the heck was Jack thinking? They were suspoused to remind her that they were the good guys. He could tell by the tears on her cheeks that they were diffinitly not doing that.

They walked into the cabin. Jack put her down on one of the couchs and went to the door. He slid a card in front of it and several locks lachted.

The Doctor walked over to Rose and knelt down. "Everything is going to be fine. Your safe." He wiped her tears off her cheeks then kissed her forhead. She let off a small sqeak.

"See I told you. It is wearing off aready." Jack said

He grabbed Rose's hand and gave it a quick sqeeze before walking over to Jack. Jack was looking through cabinets. He grabbed his arm.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" he wispered harshly in Jack's ear

Jack walked into another room and motioned the Doctor to follow. Taking a last look at Rose, the Doctor went into the room with Jack.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack said

"Having to kidnap her was bad enough, but doing what you did. Your terroifing her." he said in a low voice so Rose would not hear. "She is not the Rose we know and love. The Master has changed her. She is scared, she thinks she is weak, and most of all she is certain that we want to harm her. We need to prove to her that she is wrong."

Jack nodded in response "I understand."

They walked back to the other room to find Rose. She was sitting on the couch sobbing. The Doctor tried to step twoards her but she jumped up and ran to the door. Shet tried to open it and when she failed she turned around to face them.

"Please, let me go." she begged

Jack was the first to speak up "I am sorry Rose but you need to stay here with us. Just intell you get your head back."

"I told you that I will not let you play with my mind." Rose reponded her eyes as wide as plates.

"We are not going to do anything to your mind. Hopefully being with us should be enough to bring your memory back." the Doctor said

"The Master will save me." she said

What was left of his heart broke, again, for the hundred time today. But no he was not going to show it. He needed to stay strong.

He took a deep breath "Rose, you have no idea what he has done to you." the Doctor said "He has hurt you" he swallowed "he has hurt me in ways you can't understand. He just has brainwashed you into thinking otherwise."

"No, your lying. Your trying to take me from the Master and it is not going work." she said softly "he will come and save me."

"The Master is no hero." Jack said "I single handly watched the Master take over Earth. He killed billions of people. But we stopped it, we fixed it."

Rose said nothing. The Doctor sighed, this was going to take a while.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey guys, we need to talk. This summer I am going on vacation and I will be ubdating less offen. I will try my best to get atleast once a week. I just wanted to warn you. But, I am going to be writing mad then then. _

_..._

**CHAPTURE 23**

ROSE POV

She had been there four days and there was not one sign of the Master. He was most likely dead. If he was alive, then he would have come for her. There was a very small possible chance she was going to make it out alive herself. It was just a matter of time before the Doctor killed her.

She sat in a chair with a book on her lap. She starred at the page. She wanted to look like she was reading. Most of the time if Rose apeared to be doing something, the Doctor and Jack would leave her alone. Most of the time.

The Doctor walked up to her and put a bowl of soup on the table in front the chair. She held her breath as he gently patted her head. With out saying a word the Doctor walked away. She let out a sigh of relife.

She looked at the soup. She had not eaten a thing or drank anything since she got here. Just in case if the Doctor slliped something into her food or drink. She did not want to be drugged again.

She tried to pull her gaze away, but she was despertly hungry. She could almost hear the soup calling her, but she refused to give in. The hunger had gotten worse and worse every day, she now had hunger pains every few hours. With alot of work, she was finnaly able to shift her gaze back to her book. She would pour the soup down the toliet or sink later.

Food was not the only thing she had been avoided. For the past few months she had been doing everything in her power not to fall asleep. Every time she slept she would have the worst of nightmares. Not that she could remeber any details, all she could remeber was fear. Cold, hard, dark fear. She would do anything to avoid it, so she fought hard to stay awake. It was not easy and she could only go about six days at a time. No matter how hard she tried she would eventully drift off.

She had never mentioned it to the Master, but she was pretty sure that the Master knew that something was up. She would drift off to sleep somewhere and wake up her bed with the Master with her. Then the Master starrted trying to force her to go to bed or force her to lay with him intell she fell asleep. Then he would be there every time when she woke. Now if she fell asleep, she would not have the Master with her. She held back a sob.

DOCTOR POV

They were in another room where Rose could not hear them.

"We seem to be making alitte progess." the Doctor said "She is not sleeping but she seems to be freaking out alot less."

Jack shook his head "No, I have watched video servalence. She is not eating at all. Every bit of food we give her, she finds a way to get rid of her food. By hiding it or dumping it down the toliet." Jack said

"Ok, then we will force her eat. No matter what state she is in, it's better then her being with the Master. If we keep him away from him long enough, if we get her to spend time with us, hopefully her memories will come back. It's our only chance."


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey guys. Sorry for the short chaptures lately. I have been trying to ubdate as much as possible. I will try harder for longer chaptures. _

_..._

**CHAPTURE 24**

JACK POV

They decited that Jack should be the first to try and get Rose to eat. When Jack told the Doctor that Rose did not reconize him and first, the Doctor said they might be able to use that to their avantage. He said that the Master had howired Rose to be afride of the Doctor, but if they were lucky, the only reason she feared Jack was because she knew he helped the Doctor. That meant that it could be eaiser to get her to trust Jack then the Master.

He walked into the room Rose was in and sat in a chair next to Rose. He watched as she shifted uncomforably without looking up from her book. The soup sat on the table untouched.

"Not hungry?" he asked

She did not answer and did continuted to stare at the pages of the book.

"I would be pretty hungry if I have not eaten in a few days." he said and she lifted her head so her eyes met his for a second before returning to the book. "You can't just go without eating. You will eventully starve."

"Your going to kill me anyway sooner or later." she muttered

He let out a frustrated sigh. She was still so sure that they wanted to hurt her. He needed to convince her otherwise or he would never get her to trust him. It was not going to be easy but he had to do it.

"Look. We are not going to harm you in any way. We have had hundreds of chances to kill you, but your still sitting there." he said

She once again ignored him. He got an idea. He needed to get to her softer side, her good nature side. Even the Master could not take that from her, no matter how much brainwashing he could do.

"The first time we met." Jack said "I was just a con-man, but you saw more then that. You saw more in me then I saw in my self. You and the Doctor showed me a better way of living. You saved me."

ROSE POV

She almost belived it. No, she wanted to belive it. He was just telling her what she wanted to hear. She had never met him before the time at the diner. The Master warned her about Jack. The more she talked to him the more she thought Jack was telling the truth.

She got up and walked to the bathroom. She locked the door and sat at the side of the tub. She started crying again. It was the first time she had cried in the past few days. She tried to stay strong but it was to much. Why did they not just kill her? Why must they make her go through all this

There was a knock at the door. "Rose are you ok?" Jack asked

"Stop the games" she sobbed "Just kill me aready."

DOCTOR POV

He heard Rose screaming and came running. He found Jack by the bathroom door. He used the sonic to open it. As soon as he got it unlocked, he ran over to Rose and but his hands on her sholders and looked her in eye.

"I am not going to hurt you. You have to belive me" he told her and pulled her into his chest.

She strugged ageisnt him and he held her for a few more seconds before letting go. He pulled back and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you." he said

He felt like he could not say that enough. Yet it hurt him so baddly. He never could tell her on the beach, but now when he did she did not belive him. He was going to say it over and over again intell she knew that it was true. And he was going to make sure that that day would come, but it was not today.

He watched as she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She was always scared to talk to him directly. They have been in the same house for days and she has hardly said a word to her, and when she did, she was probably scared he hurt her if she did not talk.

He bent down and wispered in her ear. " Everything is going to be fine." he promised.

He got up and walked past Jack out of the bathroom.


	25. Chapter 25

_Schools out for the summer. Lalalalalala. I will be going on my trip in two weeks so I will write as much as possible intell I go. Review if you love me and if you don't love me, review anyway._

_..._

**CHAPTURE 25**

JACK POV

He watched as the Doctor stormed out of the bathroom. He felt anger swelling up inside. It was so unfair to the Doctor and to Rose. He turned to face Rose.

"Can't you tell how much this is hurting him." he said "No matter how brainwashed you are, you should be able to see it."

"You drugged me and kidnapped me. Not to mention what ever you did to the Master" she said though her tears.

"You have no idea who the Master really is!" he said trying not to scream "Just look at what he did to you"

She shook her head "He did not do anything to me." she replied

"Look at yourself. You used to be the first to jump into the line of danger. You used to be so strong and brave. Now he has turned you into his little puppet, his toy." Jack said, now yelling "The worst part is that you just accepted it. Your not even trying to fight it. We are the only who care about you, the Master would not mind if you were to just drop dead now! You got to fight-" he was stopped by the Doctor pulling him back.

"Stop it" the Doctor hissed in his ear "Your scaring her again."

Jack looked at Rose to see her on the bathroom floor. She was hugging her knees and bawling her eyes out. He immidelty felt bad.

"You need to leave. Go anywhere but here." the Doctor muttered in his ear "She will not calm down unless you leave."

Jack nodded. He picked up his key and unlocked the door long enough for him to leave the safehouse then he locked the door again. He needed time to clear his head anyway. Plus it might be a good idea to leave the Doctor alone with Rose with a while. Mabey the Doctor could make some progress.

DOCTOR POV

He looked at Rose sobbing on the ground. He could no longer stand to see her like this. He needed to get her fed and to sleep, first priority. He would have to force her, but it was worth it. He would have to be carefull not to scare her and mabey it c She will be in better condition and hopefully more willing to talk.

He walked over and picked her up into his arms. She struggled and cried out but he held he held her to his chest. He carried her to the chair and sat her down gently. He grabbed the bowl of soup. He lifted a spoon to her lips but she turned her head away.

"Come on, you need to eat." he said "There is no reason to starve yourself."

She looked at him with wide eyes but said nothing. He needed to prove that she was safe. The food, she thought he did something to it, and he could prove him wrong. He raised to spoon to his own mouth and ate the soup. Then he got another spoonful and raised it once again to her lips.

"See, perfectly safe. Well as safe as instant soup can get" he joked

He could of sworn he saw a small smile form for half a second, but it was gone just as soon as it came. He felt hope rush into his chest. A smile, no matter how small, was a sign that she was begining to accept the Doctor. Hopefully soon, that acceptence would turn to trust. He just had to spend some time with her.

A few seconds pasted then Rose eventully opened her mouth and ate the soup. He gave her the bowl and she began to eat the rest. He smiled and stroked her hair. She stiffened for a second then continuted eating.

ROSE POV

She was to afride to say no to the Doctor. Afride what he would do to her if she said no. If he pretented to care, she would play along. If he was not going to kill her immidetly, then if she played along she might be able to escape eventully. She was scared, but she needed to find out what happened to the Master.

When she finished the soup the Doctor took it from her and put it in the sink. Then he walked up and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to her feet and lead her to a bed room. She followed unsure what to say. Then she saw the bed.

"Lay down." the Doctor said motioning her to the bed.

She shook her head "No please"

"You have not slept in days. You can't go on like this." the Doctor said

She wanted to run, but there was no where to go. He was going to force her to sleep. Sleep was bad, it hurt. The nightmares, the fear. Plus she would not have the Master by her side. The Doctor probably knew about it and was using it so he could watch her pain. She would have to do it, or the Doctor would do something worse to her then forcing her to sleep.

She layed down on the bed. The Doctor grabbed a blanket from across the room and put it on top of her. Then he sat in a rocking chair next to the bed and she could feel him watching her.

She tried hard to stay wake, but she was so tired. She was used to being tired and would be fine if she stayed active or atleast sat up, but when she layed down it was almost impossible to stay awake. Soon sleep over came her.

DOCTOR POV

With in five minutes the Doctor could tell that she was asleep. All he wanted to do was lay next to her, cuddle her, and make her feel safe. But he knew that it would only make everything worse. It would only scare her more. He stayed in his chair and soon drifted off himself.

...

He watched as the Master stood by Rose. In one hand he held a knife and with the other hand he cupped Rose's face. The Master wispered something into Rose's ear and she laughed.

"Rose" the Doctor screamed

The Master turned and smirked at the Doctor "She can't hear you Doctor"

"Let her go" the Doctor begged and tried to run to them but relized that he was running in place.

He watched as the Master traced Rose's face with the knife lightly. Then the Master dug alittle deeper and the Doctor saw blood runing down her face. Rose just stood there with a thin smile across her face.

The Master was hurting Rose but she had no idea. She would just stand there and let it happen. He had to save her, the Doctor knew that the Master would eventully get bored of Rose. He would eventully kill her.

...

He woke to the sound of Rose screaming in her sleep. He got up and watched as she tossed and turned on the bed screaming. He sat down next to her and picked her up into his arms. She continued to scream and he held her close. He knew this was going to be a long night.

"Oh, Rose. What did he do to you." he asked then pressed his lips to her forhead

He tried hard to block out her screams. He knew that it would only fuel his rage. The few months he spent with Rose before the Master took her he learned alot. While they waited for the TARDIS to grow, Rose taught him how to be humen again. He knew that revenge was not the important part, the important part was getting his Rose back.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello all my wonderfull followers! And if you still are not following me, whats wrong with you? Anyway, I want a name for all you guys. Like Doctor Who people are Whoviens. How about the Minders, nah. I will figure something out later._

_..._

**CHAPTURE 26**

JACK POV

He had been trying to waste time for a few hours. He had called his team and made sure that everything was ok with them. They wanted to know where Jack was and what he was doing. He told them that he was dealing with some personal problems and he might not be back for a while. Then he got a burger spend some time flirting with a rather handsome man. After a while he knew he should head back to safe house.

He was about half a mile to the safe house when he heard someone clear their throught behind him. He turned to find the Master. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Master. It took all the self control Jack had not to shoot him right away.

The Master just rolled his eyes "Must we allways meet like this" he said

"You son of a *beep.*" Jack replied

"You can put the gun down. All I want to do is talk." The Master said

"Out of all the things I want to do to you, trust me the last thing I want to do is talk." Jack snarled

The Master inored his commet "Your job in Torchwood is to protect Earth right? Well, I have a few freinds who will blow up this entire planet unless I call them off within two hours."

"Remeber the last time you tried this. It did not really end well for you." Jack replied

"Ah yes, memories. Anyway I will call them off if you do me a favor." the Master said "Nothing big. All I want is the girl."

Jack snorted "Never gonna happen."

As if Jack was going to hand over Rose. The Master had hurt her enough. If the Master got his hands on her again, especially with Rose in such a delicate state right now, it would not end well.

"She is dead in this universe. The only person who would miss her is you and the Doctor. Two broken hearts or billions of dead people. Your choice.

"No" Jack said immediately

"Did I forget to mention that my friends are also experts at mind control. Unlike TimeLord mind tricks. I can make you do anything I want and you have to do it, no matter how much you hate it. Plus in the end you will remeber all of it." the Master said with a grin. "Is that not fun!"

No way he was getting in Jack's head. Jack was stronger then that. All the sudden Jack heard a loud humming. Millions of small, bug like creatures attacked Jack. He tried shooting a few, but it was no use.

...

DOCTOR POV

Rose screamed for two hours straight. By the time he got her calmed down she was covered in cold sweat. She mouned ever once in a while, but she was other wise fine. He kissed her once on the cheek and returned to his rocking chair. She slept for five more hours before she finally woke up.

ROSE POV

She woke up but kept her eyes closed. She hoped that it was all a dream. She hoped that she was in her bed room on the TARDIS. Yea, she would get out of bed to find the Master in the control room. Then he would flirt with her and take her to breakfast. Everything would be fine.

There was no point of kidding herself. She sat up and opened her eyes to find the Doctor starring at her. She avoided eye contact and climed out of the bed to use the lou. Once she was finished she ran into the Doctor in the hall way.

He put the back of his hand to his forhead "Your alittle hot. Are you feeling ok?" he asked

She felt far from ok. Sure she had a slight headake, but that was nothing compared to everything else. Her best friend is the world was almost certainly dead, she was kidnapped by the person she feared most, and she was probably gonna die soon.

"Fine" she muttered

Just leave me alone. Just leave me alone. Just leave me alone. Just leave me alone. Just leave me alone. Just leave me alone. Just leave me alone. Just leave me alone. Please, please, please, leave me alone.

"You hungry?" he asked as his hand went from her forhead to pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Not really" she replied

"You gotta eat." he pushed "How about just a banana and some milk."

Rose heard the front door open and close. She sighed, that meant that Jack was back. After a few seconds she saw Jack apear behind the Doctor.

"Your looking better." Jack told her "Almost as good as I do." he winked at her

JACK POV

As soon as he got attacted by those bug like creatures Jack realized that he had no control over his movements. The Master told him his horrific plans and Jack knew he would have to do exactly what he said.

He was aware of everything that was going on around him. He could not warn the Doctor about what was happening. He has to act like everything was normal, and put the plan into action.

"You have been gone all night." the Doctor told him

"Time got away from me." he replied "I gonna get breakfast. You guys want anything."

"Pancakes sound fantastic." the Doctor said "How does that sound Rose?"

"Three bowls of cereal coming up." Jack said as he walked into the kitchen

He prepared three bowls of corn flakes. To of the bowls were pink while one was blue. He took a vile of powder out of his pocket and pored it into the blue bowl. Then he mixed the cereal with a spoon. He had to give the blue bowl to Rose so she would eat it. He had no idea what it would do to her. He just had to give it to her.

He hoped, she would not eat it. He carried to bowls to the the living room where Rose and the Doctor were sitting. He gave the Doctor a pink bowl, handed Rose the blue bowl, and kept the last pink one for himself.

"Come on Rose," the Doctor urged "Just a few bites."

No, don't you dare. Please no. He wanted to scream as he watched her take the first bite. He tried to fight whatever control the Master had over him but it was no use. It was all his fault. He watched as she finshed the bowl.

...


End file.
